Bring the Rain
by Nantalith
Summary: Set in Sinnatious' The Fifth Act World. An anti-ShinRa faction is making its move and there are traitors in the racks. Kunsel is missing and Cloud knows who has him only he's forgotten, or has he - it's all so confusing and he doesn't know which timeline he's in.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

A/N: The lovely Sinnatious has graciously allowed me to write in The Fifth Act world. I highly recommend The Fifth Act – it is beautifully written with great characterisation and a neat, well paced plot.

I wanted to try my hand at a 'serious' bit of drama and thought the world Sinnatious created with The Fifth Act would be a good stage.

Lastly – I recently broke my hand so my updates will be slow because my typing is much slower than before, but the story is plotted out completely.

**Bring the Rain 01**

"Aw, our boy's all grown up," cooed Kunsel to Zack as they watched Cloud look over the mission documents.

Cloud chose to ignore their antics – he actually had work to do. This was his first mission as a SOLDIER First Class after the incident at Nibelheim a couple of months ago. While he was a little annoyed with Zack and Kunsel, he knew they were just worried about him. Everyone seemed to be worried about him – "casual" questions and side long glances. Mostly it appeared as though they felt he was going to disappear or some such thing. It was nonsense of course, he wasn't going anywhere – this was his home now. As much as he missed his friends, he took solace in knowing they would all be happy and alive this time round.

"You know, I hadn't heard of Holden till this mission," said Zack retuning the talk to the mission at hand.

"I guess that's what made it a perfect hide out – a sleepy village no one knows about. Who knows what sort of things could be up in a place like that," added Kunsel. "Of course, you're going to have to tell me about all the excitement it has to offer."

Cloud nodded as Kunsel's straight faced joke. Holden was smaller than Nibelheim and didn't have a reactor. It didn't even have any distinct land features – it really was a collection of houses in the middle of nowhere. The tip off of anti-ShinRa activities came from an anonymous traveller who had said in his call that the village was full of armed men and no families. Lazard hadn't been keen to send Cloud but both Angeal and Sephiroth had put him forward as a candidate. Angeal as a thank you for all Cloud had done for him and Sephiroth as a way to get Cloud back into the swing of things and hopefully get everyone back on track in their daily lives. The excitement of the last year had worn thin for Sephiroth who wanted things to return to their normal pace – it wasn't ever going to return to the way it was but he hoped the routine of their past ways would return.

Lazard had told Cloud the details of the mission but he checked over the documents again for last minute changes – nothing. Go, check it out, report back. From the way Lazard spoke, he wasn't expecting much. The information was sketchy and lacking in detail but ShinRa couldn't ignore anti-ShinRa suspicions. Zack had helped him pick out his team of young but promising infantrymen. The eight young men were a mix of skills and strengths, and they all looked nervous as they piled into the truck. This was their first mission as ShinRa infantrymen and they were being lead by Cloud Strife – the man who had appeared out of nowhere strong as SOLDIER First Class but unknown to anyone. Also, the man who randomly attacked Sephiroth and often looked like he would win the exchange if not for the others holding him back. Then there was also his sudden disappearance and return months later. And he had chosen them for the mission. The only soothing balm for their nerves was the fact that Zack and Kunsel were relaxed in his presence and even joked around with him.

"My phone's always on if you get bored," called Zack as Cloud climbed into the passenger seat. He would have preferred to drive but there were rules.

Cloud flashed a smile in Zack's direction before telling the driver to move out. Zack stood for a few minutes watching the truck roll away. He felt anxious for some reason, but it wasn't because he didn't trust Cloud or feel that he couldn't handle the mission – in fact, he didn't feel any worry over Cloud's abilities. Holden – he was concerned over Holden. It was too strange, too suspect – what was going on in that "village"? He shared a glance with Kunsel; Holden was suspicious and something was going to happen.

They just had to wait for the call.

XxX

The thrill tone of his PHS pulled Zack sharply from his sleep. He didn't recognise the number but he did know it wasn't a PHS number. He could hear the static on the line before he got the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was a lot of noise on the line, and not all of it was static. He could hear background noise – sounded like running and… pops?

"...hear me?"

"Who is this?" asked Zack blinking back sleep.

Again he heard the pops and some distorted speech but he couldn't make out words.

"T… …ssi… tr…"

"Cloud?" said Zack. "Are you-" and the line was dead.

Zack stared at the phone for a few minutes to see if they would call back – to see if Cloud would call back. He did, however, the line was no better and the call cut off before Zack could make out any words or sounds. But on the third call he definitely heard the sound of gun fire and realised the pops he had been hearing had been gun fire.

"Cloud?"

"Tr… mis…" again Zack couldn't make out any words until one got through. "…ack" – it was his name, he knew it. And he knew for sure it was Cloud trying to call him. As expected something had gone wrong with the mission.

"Cloud – hang on, I'm coming," said Zack.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**Bring the Rain 02**

Zack saw the smoke long before the helicopter landed in the ruin that had been Holden. It was a scar across the rising sun. It added to his worry. Since the broken call, he'd been trying Cloud's number but all he got was the electronic message that the phone was currently out of service. No answer from Cloud's phone and the obvious burning of Holden had him very worried. A shared glance with Kunsel told Zack he was just as worried. Nibelheim was some months away but a person couldn't shrug off emotions like an old coat. Sephiroth had wanted to come but Lazard was against it. He reasoned that the attack would be over by the time they got there and Sephiroth might be needed should there be a second attack closer to home, especially since Genesis and Angeal were out on missions. It was a valid point but Sephiroth hadn't liked it.

The helicopter barely touched down and Zack hit the ground, followed by Kunsel. He jogged a few metres through the smoking ruins looking for signs of life. The wind from the helicopter blades blew ash and sand everywhere covering the bodies that littered the area – some burnt and some shot. He couldn't see anyone living.

"CLOUD!"

The sound of the helicopter drowned out his shout, but surely that very sound should have brought forth survivors. Unless they were too injured to move. At the end of the road Zack could see the fire bombed remains of the ShinRa truck. He hoped no had been in it at the time. A serious fight had gone down not many hours ago. Zack hadn't really fought against men before but he knew it had to be different to fighting monsters.

"Hey," said Kunsel tapping his arm. "That house is still standing."

Zack studied the house as he and Kunsel ran up to it. Yes, it was standing but it was riddled with holes and had fire damage on the one side. Zack's heart felt heavy as he entered the battered house. It was quiet and the morning sunlight filtered through the ash in the air.

"Hello?" he called. "Cloud?"

The lounge area was empty but they both heard a sound from the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as bad but the table had been turned over to for a makeshift barrier. Blood leaked from behind the overturned table – a lot of blood. Peering over the table Zack saw Cloud head bowed holding someone. Zack recognised the bloodied body in Cloud's arms – Burton, a good guy. He had the remains of a telephone connection cable in his hand.

"Cloud?"

The blond made no indication that he heard Zack. Were they both dead? Zack almost didn't want to check, he glanced back at Kunsel. He could see his expression mirrored on the lower half of Kunsel's face. He indicated to Zack to continue and hung back as Zack made his way round the table. As he walked round, he could see the rise and fall of Cloud's chest. Zack released the breath he'd been holding and gave Kunsel nod to show him Cloud was alive. Cloud sat in a pool of Burton's blood staring at nothing, his hand covered the bullet wound in Burton's chest – a futile effort to save him.

Zack crouched down in front of Cloud.

"Hey…"

Cloud finally looked up when Zack touched his shoulder.

"They're all dead," he said. His voice was dry and flat.

Zack's initial relief on finding Cloud alive was squashed by his state of despair. How utterly lost Cloud looked. After everything they had been through, Zack had never seen Cloud looking so hopeless. Kunsel sensed something was up and came round to join them.

"Hey, man," he said helping Zack release Cloud's hold on Burton.

Cloud looked at him for a long time, his expression confused before he shook himself free of whatever had taken hold of him.

"Kunsel… Zack… When did you get here?"

"We just got here now. Are you okay?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Cloud letting Kunsel help him to his feet. His muscles twinged after being still for so long. "It was a trap, they were waiting for us."

"Well, we knew it was suspicious," said Kunsel. "But not deadly."

"What happened?" asked Zack.

"They were waiting for us," repeated Cloud.

"You said," said Zack, "but how? What did they do?"

"They blew up the houses when the guys were inside. There was just- It was just- The smell, the screaming-" Cloud stopped and shook his head not wanting to continue.

"Hey, it's cool," said Zack. "Let's get out of here."

Cloud hesitated.

"I've got him," said Kunsel placing a hand on Burton, correctly guessing Cloud's reluctance to leave.

Cloud followed Zack out the house. His pants stuck wetly to his legs and he could smell burning under the scent of blood that clung to him. Reno was outside the house – he just 'happened' to be around while Zack was getting a team together to fly out. Cloud didn't want to see this Reno, the indifferent Turk that could drop a plate on hundreds of people. He didn't look happy with whatever he had found, and he didn't look pleased to see only one surviving member of the original team.

"I'm going to be here for a while," said Reno. "Take him back and get him cleaned up. Lazard will want to know what happened."

Technically, Reno had no authority to order Zack around – he didn't outrank him but when it came to clean up the Turk knew what he was doing. And Zack was happy to let him do it. Zack lead the quiet Cloud to the helicopter. He had fallen back into the gloom Zack had found him in. Lost in memories, Zack imagined.

"Lazard going to want to have a debriefing," said Zack as he strapped Cloud in. "Where's your PHS?"

"In the truck," mumbled Cloud.

Zack looked over at the burnt out truck. "You'll have to get a new one."

"But everyone's names are on mine," protested Cloud as Zack secured himself. Zack was about to say that he can get them again when Cloud's next words left him unsure what to say.

"Now they're really gone."

Yeah, definitely lost in memories.

XxX

Lazard's office was quiet as the men inside waited. Lazard busied himself with the paperwork on his desk while Tseng calmly exchanged messages on his PHS. Both men careful to avoid conflict while Sephiroth stood looking out the window. Only Zack sat fidgeting.

"He's almost ten minutes late," he eventually said.

"As I said earlier," said Sephiroth, "He's _probably_ in his room."

"Yesterday was quite distressing for all," Tseng said smoothly. "Maybe he simply mixed up the meeting time."

"I'll go fetch him then," said Zack before the conversation could go any further. He was worried about Cloud's behaviour, his selective withdrawnness.

"Though it is unusual for Strife to be late – he's usually very punctual or even early," mused Lazard.

"I think yesterday brought up some unpleasant memories," interjected Sephiroth. "There was a past tragedy involving fire."

"I understand," said Lazard thinking Sephiroth was referring to recent events in Nibelheim – a subject still too fresh for conversation.

And with events in Nibelheim, from both timelines, brought up, the conversation was dropped.

XxX

Zack knocked on Cloud's door firmly. After getting back yesterday and going through arrival procedures, Cloud had asked if he could report later as he was tired. Zack hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Of course, he would be tired, he'd been up all night holding Burton's body. Probably upset over the deaths of his men as well as his memories. Wanting some alone time was perfectly understandable. But to be so late for a meeting and not returning any messages, it wasn't like Cloud. Neither he nor Kunsel had heard anything from Cloud after he retired to his room a little after lunch yesterday afternoon.

"I know you're in there so open the door," his tone tempered by concern.

His concern only heightened when Cloud opened on the second knock and had quite obviously been sleeping. Pillow creases marred the side of his face and his eyes were slightly hooded. He stared dumbly at Zack.

"The 10 o'clock debriefing meeting."

"Oh…" clearly he had no idea what Zack was talking about. "What time is it?" asked Cloud.

"Ten twenty."

"Ten twenty?" blinked Cloud.

Zack nodded and watched as Cloud turned, in no hurry, and went back into his room. He pulled off his t-shirt but kept on the loose black pants he had slept in. He opened a small cupboard but then stared at the clothes inside for a while.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, I'm looking…" He didn't finished, but he did pull a black long sleeved top out and put it on before stuffing sockless feet into his boots. He appeared to be in the same stupor Zack had found him in yesterday morning in Holden – confused by the situation he found himself in.

He was about to leave when Zack took him by the shoulders and turned him round.

"Wash your face, at least," he said and pushed Cloud in the direction of the bathroom.

He was hoping the water would wake the blond up a bit. He also couldn't help but notice the state of disarray the room was in. Cloud's gear from yesterday, still bloody, lay across the bathroom threshold and his bedding was half off the bed. The new PHS he'd been issued was still in the box on the table – small wonder he had missed the meeting, he hadn't received the text.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Cloud coming out the bathroom. He looked more awake but there was an edge to his voice that Zack didn't recognise – cold and aloof.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they waited for the lift.

"Yes."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"You slept a lot later than usual."

"So?"

"What the hell, man!?" exclaimed Zack. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You're my friend. Your mission ended badly, your men died-"

"I know exactly what happened," interrupted Cloud sharply. "I was there."

The doors to the lift opened, Cloud stepped in and pressed the button for Lazard's floor without a backward glance. Zack followed reluctantly. He didn't know this Cloud – was it even Cloud. He held himself confidently, no, there was an arrogant tilt to his stance. As if he thought himself better than everybody.

Zack leaned back against the wall and watched Cloud out the corner of his eye. Was this Cloud's way of dealing with the events of yesterday? He did mention once being a little mixed up in his original timeline. Was this him a little mixed up? He'd obviously put the persona on in the bathroom and Zack hoped he would drop it quickly and preferably before the meeting.

XxX

Sephiroth raised a brow at Cloud's attire. All his signature gear was missing and he hardly appeared dressed for a meeting. He also noticed the way Cloud walked into the room. He strode in easily and took one of the two open seats. If Sephiroth didn't know better, he would have assumed Cloud wasn't in any way involved in the events of yesterday – he looked almost bored with having to be part of the meeting. He also couldn't quite get a grasp on Cloud even though the man was right in front of him. It was as if a barrier had been erected between the two of them cutting off their previous link. From Zack's body language, there had been some kind of exchange. Sephiroth doubted it was anything physical so Cloud must have said something to upset Zack. But what? And did it have something to do with the persona Cloud had adopted some minutes before. Sephiroth looked to Zack for an explanation but he gave a stiff head shake.

"So glad you could join us," said Lazard.

Cloud offered nothing by way of apology or excuse.

Sephiroth could feel Tseng and Lazard's gazes as they looked for hints and clues to what was going on. But no one said or did anything so the meeting was forced to continue.

"Due to circumstances no official report has yet been submitted so this debriefing shall also serve as the official report," said Lazard.

There were nods all round so Lazard continued.

"ShinRa received information regard a suspicious village from an individual who claimed to have travelling through. The initial report was that there were no families, only an armed force. At the time, the information was not considered creditable. On the recommendation of Sephiroth and Angeal, Cloud Strife along with eight infantrymen was sent to investigate the situation. What was the village like when you arrived?"

"It wasn't a village – there were no people, shops or animals around. It was evening but there were no lights on, no smells of cooking food," said Cloud.

"What happened to the people that were there?" interrupted Zack.

"That is still under investigation," answered Tseng. "However, we do know it hasn't been a proper village for some time – possibly as long as a year. Reno's still out there investigating as we speak."

"Why would they leave?" wondered Zack.

"Maybe they weren't given a choice. As Tseng said, the matter is still under investigation and not for this current meeting. What happened after arrived?" asked Lazard returning the exchange to the matter at hand.

"I told the men to look for signs of life and to bring anyone they found to the truck. About half way through the search, the houses burst into flames. Everything was burning…" Cloud accidently caught Sephiroth's eye. "Everything was burning..." It was as if a heavy curtain had been drawn closed against the sun. Cloud's demeanour changed, his shoulders sagged and his eyes glazed over. Sephiroth could feel the sadness and confusion rolling off Cloud in heavy waves. An image of a dead blonde woman flashed across his mind, an image of himself surrounded by flame. The confusion turned to anger and suddenly it was all gone. The strange persona Cloud had adopted had returned.

"That's when the shooting started. When we first arrived I have anticipated an attack from the hills, but they had hidden themselves in the cellars and come up during the confusion caused by the explosions, but once we knew we were under attack we fought our way to a house that wasn't burning. Once inside, I had Burton try contact ShinRa with a phone that was in the house but he couldn't get through. I then tried Zack's number but the line was bad, I thought I hadn't got a message through but I must have because Zack and Kunsel arrived with Reno."

"How many died in the initial explosion?" asked Lazard.

"Five," said Cloud. "Two fell as we worked our way to the house. Only Burton and myself made it to the house but a large number of the rebels fell."

"How did Burton die?" asked Lazard.

"He was shot trying to keep the phone cable connected. He bled out in the kitchen."

Zack cast a worried glance at Cloud. His cold account a stark contrast to who he and Kunsel had found him. He quickly looked away when he realised Tseng was watching him. He had to be careful, a few choice questions from Tseng and the Turk would figure everything out.

"Why didn't you call from your PHS?" asked Lazard.

"It was in the truck when they fire bombed it."

"What did you do after Burton was shot?" asked Lazard.

"I tried to stop the bleeding," said Cloud shifting in his seat as Lazard glanced at Tseng.

Zack knew Reno had told Tseng everything his sharp eyes had picked up. He also knew that Tseng had given Lazard selective bits and pieces.

"Did you see anyone that looked to be in charge or organising the attack?" asked Lazard continuing to note down everything Cloud said.

"Yes, there was a man in his thirties, about average built, that was giving orders," said Cloud. "I would recognise his voice if I heard it."

"You didn't see his face?" asked Lazard surprised.

"He was silho-" Cloud stopped abruptly, remained perfectly still for a second before continuing. "He was silhouetted by the fire."

Zack was beginning to understand some of Cloud's behaviour. The mission shared similarities with Nibelheim, it was no wonder he didn't want to talk about it.

"Tseng, do you have any questions?" asked Lazard.

"I would like to request Cloud's assistance in the investigation should we come across any suspects."

"Of course," answered Lazard. "Temporary removal from active duty for the duration of the investigation."

It was a reasonable action, but Zack couldn't help feel that the reasons were different from those stated; Sephiroth appeared to think the same. Cloud, however, remained aloof as they discussed his duty status. Again his behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Tseng.

"If there's nothing else, I'd like to thank you all for coming," said Lazard closing off the meeting.

Cloud was the first to stand and leave, Sephiroth followed shortly after hoping to catch the blond before he reached the elevator.

"Cloud."

A stab of fear ran through him. It was all the more piecing as it accompanied the pain of being stabbed in the chest. But just as in the meeting Sephiroth felt Cloud putting on this new persona before he turned around. He waited expectantly.

"Are you okay?" asked Sephiroth aware that Zack had also left the room and was hanging back.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You don't appear to be your usual self," said Sephiroth.

"You," seethed Cloud "don't know me."

Sephiroth could see the old anger in Cloud's eyes. He was also felt the anger, the intensity of it, slipping under the persona Cloud wore. He wanted to press further, see if he could crumble that persona and find out what was going on. But with Tseng leaving the office and Lazard in his office, now was not the place.

"My apologies," he said and side stepped Cloud to head over to the elevator.

Cloud remained impassive as Sephiroth passed. He glanced up at Zack and Tseng.

"Before you ask again," he said in a defiant voice. "I'm fine."

He didn't wait for the elevator but headed over to the service exit and took the stairs.

The evaluator ride was tense. Zack and Sephiroth knew Tseng had seen the exchange in the corridor and he'd seen the obvious behaviour change in Cloud.

"Just so you know," said Tseng conversationally as the door opened on his floor, "Strife's temporary removal from active duty is due to concerns over his mental health due to the mission and recent events. I'm sure you understand."

"What was that about?" asked Zack once the doors were closed.

"Perhaps giving us bits of information is better than having us look into things ourselves," mused Sephiroth. He didn't think the Turks were particulary pleased with what had happened, especially the return of Vincent Valentine.

"I'm going to look for Cloud – do you know where he is?" asked Zack.

Sephiroth was about to say he didn't but then he said,

"He's in the canteen."

XxX

Cloud stabbed at his food irritably. He was tired, his body hurt for some reason and he worried over his inability to remember what had happened at the meeting earlier. He knew he had gone, Zack had come to fetch him but there wasn't much in the way of content after Zack told him to wash his face and finding himself getting food at the canteen. Why hadn't anyone told him about the meeting? Come to think of it, where was his PHS?

"Cloud."

He knew the voice. Knew he shouldn't hear the voice. Knew he shouldn't look but slowly turned anyway. He couldn't not – he owed the man his life. And that was why he shouldn't hear that voice. Zack was dead.

Cloud jumped to his feet dropping his fork. It skittered across the floor loudly in the sudden silence. Cloud backed away from Zack as he stepped closer.

"Hey," greeted Zack but changed his way when he saw the fear on Cloud's face. "What's wrong?"

Cloud couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?"

Zack reached out to him, his hand was covered in blood.

"Look what I did for you, Cloud."

Blood was running down Zack's front and splashing to the ground. He stepped closer reaching out. Cloud stumbled back against something, his eyes fixed on the bleeding man before him. Zack took a step closer his bloody fingers sliding down Cloud's cheek and coming to rest on his throat.

"Why do you live?" he asked and began to tighten his grip. Cloud wasn't even aware of his scream.

"CLOUD~!"

Cloud turned at the sound of Zack's voice – the illusion around him swept to the edges of his vision. Zack alive and well stood in the canteen. The bleeding Zack still stood there just on the edge of Cloud's vision.

"Cloud?"

He looked back at the real Zack.

"Are you okay?" asked Zack obviously concerned.

"Cloud?"

He realised he hadn't answered Zack.

"Yeah," he said in reflex. In truth he wasn't sure – he felt scared and confused. He wasn't sure where he was exactly. He knew he was at ShinRa, but he wasn't sure that was where he was – he just… thought he was there. Shouldn't he be in a bar… 7th… 7th something.

Zack could see that Cloud was not okay. Something had happened that left him shaken and confused. He also kept looking at something that wasn't there. It was obvious to him that Cloud was hallucinating and whatever he was seeing scared him.

"I was eating breakfast," started Cloud waving his hand in the direction of the table he had been sitting at.

"Cloud," interrupted Zack, "it's lunch time."

"Lunch…?"

Had he really been sitting in the canteen for six hours? No, no, there was a meeting… He went to meeting. Didn't he...? Zack was looking at him but his expression was unreadable to Cloud – was he concerned? Accusing? Fed up? Why was he even here? He was dead. No, no, he wasn't. He was right here. But he was dead – on a cliff, blood, sword. How can someone be alive and dead at the same time!?

"Stop it, stop it."

"I haven't done anything," said Zack.

Cloud looked up at Zack. He was about to say something but stopped mid breath and collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**Bring the Rain 03**

Cloud knew he was in the infirmary before he was fully awake. But it wasn't the infirmary! Angeal. Angeal had done something to him. He tried to pull against the restrains on his wrists, only there weren't any and he ended up hitting himself in his uncoordinated struggle with nothing.

Hands took hold of his and Zack's voice cleared the fog.

"Cloud."

Cloud forced himself to calm down, Zack would never betray him. He opened his eyes to white walls and Zack next to his bed – he could feel a nasal cannula across his face and see an IV in the back of his hand. Now that his initial fright was subsiding he noticed the burning sensation in his muscles and the heaviness of his body.

"What happened?" he asked. He didn't want to be there but at the same time he wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong.

"You collapsed in the canteen," said Zack sitting back down. "The mako from… before has upset the mako balance inside your body – new and old mako not really gelling. The doctor's giving you a mako suppressant so all the mako calms down and can – I don't know, restart? He was better at explanations but the stuff in the drip is helping."

Cloud was quiet for a bit before he tried to sit up but Zack stopped him.

"He also said try not to move around too much. The mako suppressant will help you but it puts a lot of stress on your body while it's working."

"Is that why it's difficult to move?"

"Yeah – the suppressant doesn't know the difference between the mako fused with your cells and the excess mako drifting round your body causing problems so it just squashes everything," explained Zack.

"Where's everyone else?" he had been surprised to find only Zack at his bedside.

"Work – it's the middle of the afternoon," joked Zack. "Seriously though, Kunsel's with Sephiroth and Tseng. They're doing some investigating thing; I don't think Tseng's happy about it but Sephiroth insisted."

"When do Genesis and Angeal get back?" asked Cloud hoping it was still a couple of days away and all this would be behind him before they returned.

"Um, yeah, Genesis got back about 20 minutes ago." Zack grinned at Cloud's face. "And Angeal gets back tomorrow."

"Help me take this off?" asked Cloud as he started to pull at the nasal cannula.

"No, the doctor put it there," protested Zack and easily stopped Cloud. "Hey," he grinned, "I'm stronger than you now."

Cloud said nothing and not because he didn't have a comeback, the brief struggle had left him quite breathless. He lay quietly while Zack rearranged the tubing. He felt really uncomfortable and somewhat fearful but at the same time strangely calm and accepting. It was medical but so unlike Hojo's lab he didn't know what to feel. They were quiet for a while before Cloud asked.

"What do you want to ask me?" He knew Zack would have many questions, he had some himself.

"What makes you think I want to ask you something?" deflected Zack.

"Your emotions are all over your face," said Cloud. "Also, I actually know you fairly well."

"Yeah…" Zack's voice trailed off and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I wanted to ask you about this morning," he said.

Now Cloud was the one to look away.

"Do you remember this morning?" asked Zack seeing Cloud averted gaze.

Cloud thought about lying but he was tired, in pain and not able to think creatively enough to keep up a lie. And most importantly, he didn't want to lie to Zack. He had been lying for months, no, years, even before his misadventure with Time materia. Lying to himself mostly, lying by omission more than anything.

"Some of it," he said. "You came to my room and we went to a meeting – I sort of remember a meeting but I don't know what happened at the meeting."

"You weren't really yourself," said Zack jumping to what concerned him most. "It was a bit like you were another person – so indifferent and cold, unfeeling."

Cloud looked unhappy at Zack's words.

"But only at the meeting," added Zack quickly. "After that you were fine. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, you did collapse in the canteen," pointed out Zack. "After getting a bit confused, but it was nothing serious."

Cloud gave Zack a look.

"Okay, getting confused and collapsing is serious but…" Zack decided to stop before he made it sound worse. He didn't want to tell Cloud the extent of his confusion and if he didn't directly ask, Zack wasn't going to say.

Any further conversation was halted by the sound of booted steps before the door was sharply opened. Genesis stood in the doorway taking in the scene. He had unintentionally chosen a good moment, it appealed to his sense of drama – Cloud looking unhappy and hooked up to an IV, and Zack with discomfort written all over his face.

"Is it that serious?" he asked.

"No," said Zack and Cloud at the same time before sharing a look.

"Forgive me, but that's hardly reassuring," said Genesis pointing how suspicious their behaviour looked.

"It's nothing life threatening," clarified Zack.

"That doesn't mean it's not serious."

"It's just a bit of a mako issue that is being sorted out," said Zack.

"Mako," sneered Genesis. He really had enough of that stuff and all related to it. But seeing as neither of them were overly concerned or worried after their initial expressions when he walked he decided to let that matter drop and move on to something more concerning. "I heard about your mission."

Genesis noticed the way Zack's eyes darted toward Cloud. So things weren't as simple as a mako issue. He would grill Zack later, right now he was more interested in how Cloud was doing.

"How are you?" he asked looking Cloud over.

"Tired." There was no sense in saying anything else. He didn't look 'fine' or 'okay' in a hospital bed with a tube up his nose.

"I read the official reports," said Genesis.

Genesis wanted to know how he felt about his mission. Something Cloud had been very careful to not think about. It had been easy before but now the mako suppressant was making it difficult to control his thoughts, they wandered their own way. He didn't want to say he felt like a failure because he didn't, but his mission had failed and his men had all been killed - horribly. He felt disappointed, saddened, old hurts and fears were brought to the fore. He also unnerved at how accepting he felt about the failed mission, his memory lapse and hospitalisation.

"I dunno."

Genesis was taken aback by such an honest answer. He hadn't expected it. He glanced down at Zack, the man looked worried and he got the impression it was more than just a friend in the infirmary. Something more had happened, from the details in the official reports the events at Holden had remarkable similarities to Nibelheim. He heard footsteps the same time Zack looked passed him. There was a polite knock on the door and Genesis turned to see a middle aged man in a white coat.

"Afternoon," he said. "I'm Dr Hoziron. I would like a private word with Cloud."

"Come, Zackary," said Genesis. His tone promised questions. Zack's shoulders were slightly slumped as he got to his feet, Genesis would want to know _everything_.

"Message me when you're ready to leave, okay?"

Cloud nodded and watched the two men leave the room. The somewhat fearful feeling turned to a more solid fearful feeling as the doctor walked into the room. The man sensed Cloud's unease and stepped out of his line of sight of the doorway. It was a small action but Cloud felt better for it.

"We haven't met properly yet, I'm Dr Hoziron."

"Cloud."

"Your friend brought you in a couple of hours ago," continued Dr Hoziron. "Being SOLDIER-"

Cloud had automatically opened his mouth to deny it, but it was true this time round. Dr Hoziron paused waiting for Cloud to continue.

"Being SOLDIER," continued Dr Hoziron after Cloud indicated he wasn't going to say anything, "means there are certain things that we automatically check. Mako is both a wonderful and disastrous substance."

"Zack told me you recently had an accident involving a rather large amount of mako." Dr Hoziron looked over at Cloud for confirmation.

Cloud just nodded. He hadn't thought about what Zack said – should have asked him.

"When a SOLDIER is exposed to mako after their treatments and the body has stabilised, the additional mako tries to do what mako does, only the cells have already adjusted to the initial mako exposure." Dr Hoziron paused to make sure Cloud was following. "This can cause various issue and conflicts – your body becomes stressed, your breathing becomes laboured, your muscles feel like they're burning, nausea, and various other things."

Cloud nodded and wondered if Zack had mentioned the other 'side effect' Cloud had experience.

"In these cases, we administer a mako suppressant for two hours and an evening of rest," finished Dr Hoziron with a smile.

The doctor was calm in his manner, Cloud found himself liking him. But he remained slightly fearful of the white coat. He also, strangely, felt the need to explain everything to him – the entire story. He'd felt the need with Genesis and Zack but they already knew the story.

"I would like to remove the IV if that's okay?" asked Dr Hoziron.

Cloud nodded quickly and lifted his hand toward the doctor. With the same calm he removed a roll of plaster from his pocket and readied a piece. After removing the IV effortlessly and painlessly, he rubbed the plaster over the needle wound.

"If you're comfortable, I'd like you to remain here for about 30 minutes so your body can readjust while you still have oxygen on hand."

Cloud didn't want to but the doctor wanted him to so he nodded.

"You're not going to feel as bad as you did after your first mako treatment," continued Dr Hoziron in his measured tones. "But you'll feel a little lethargic, maybe a bit achy, possibly nauseous – that's normal."

Cloud nodded. He didn't remember his first mako treatment. By the time he woke from his chest wound, Hojo had him well into mako treatments.

"Take it easy the next day or two and you should be fine. If anything feels strange, let me know sooner rather than later."

Cloud thanked him and lay back into his pillow. He waited to feel something change but when nothing dramatic or immediate happened, he let himself truly relax. Zack had quite obviously left out a chunk of information when he'd brought him to the infirmary. Had he mentioned Cloud's confusion? Cloud didn't think so, but then Cloud hadn't elaborated on that nor had he mentioned his hallucination. Even after his resolve to be honest with Zack, he still left things out. Zack wouldn't like it if he kept secrets from him. He'd been upset the last time Cloud keep secrets – they were big secrets but everyone had been disappointed that he kept them. Maybe Zack thought he didn't remember it and didn't want to say anything. Worse was that Dr Hoziron hadn't mentioned confusion or hallucinations. Maybe he should mention it… But maybe it wasn't a problem anymore.

Cloud didn't quite doze off but he was on the edges when a nurse knocked on the door and told she had come to discharge him. She first helped him remove the nasal cannula and to sit up, which was much easier than it had been earlier. His breathing was also effortless but his muscles did ache a fair amount.

"If you could sign here," asked the nurse pointed at a dotted line.

He took the clipboard and read the page – standard text listing treatment and date of visit. He signed it as the nurse got his clothes from the cupboard next to his bed.

"Do you need a hand or are you okay to dress yourself?" asked the nurse taking back the clipboard.

"I'm okay," said Cloud. "To dress myself."

She nodded, said goodbye and left the room.

He waited a minute before swinging his legs off the bed and gingerly standing up, his body still felt heavy but moving was much easier than when he first woke. And it didn't leave him breathless.

He was about to get his clothes when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Tseng standing in the doorway. Cloud had never been good at reading the Turk, even after Meteor fall when they crossed paths in a more civil manner. But today, Tseng looked mildly uncomfortable.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," said Tseng by way of a greeting. "I'll get to the reason for my visit."

This Tseng was a busy man compared to the one he knew.

"We believe we may have a lead on the rebels that attacked you and your men in Holden," continued Tseng. "They're meeting in Sector 3 this evening at eight. I need you to accompany us and identify the leader."

That explained Tseng's discomfort.

"You won't be actively participating, of course. You'll be by my side for identification purposes only. The exact details of the mission and the rebel events in Holden are currently classified. We hope to clear this up before it becomes an issue."

"What will I be doing?" asked Cloud. He wanted to help but at the moment in his current condition he didn't know if he could.

"We will move through the Sector and hopefully you will be able to identify the leader for us," said Tseng.

"That seems a bit…" Cloud didn't know finish the sentence.

"Random?" suggest Tseng. "It is, but we have nothing else. Information is scarce."

"What happened to the people in Holden?" asked Cloud.

"That is still under investigation," said Tseng.

"Is it?" questioned Cloud.

"Yes," said Tseng truthfully. "That village and its occupants are where this rebel crew started – of course the investigation is ongoing."

For finding the rebels rather than the missing villagers, thought Cloud. But Tseng wanted his help and that would help ShinRa, he was working for ShinRa.

"When do we leave?" asked Cloud.

Tseng briefly studied Cloud before answering.

"Seven, at the main gate. You will accompany me."

Cloud nodded and Tseng said his goodbyes. What a messy situation, thought Cloud as he picked up his clothes. A thought suddenly occurred to him – Sephiroth hadn't been to see him. He was in the building, Cloud knew that much, but he hadn't come to see him. If Genesis, who had been on a mission, knew about his failed mission and hospitalisation, then Sephiroth knew for sure. Yet he hadn't come to see him – what had happened at the meeting? Had he attacked Sephiroth again? No, that would have been around ShinRa in a minute. What then? He would ask Zack when he saw him. Zack liked it when Cloud trusted him.

Once he was dressed, Cloud went to pull his phone from his pocket but came up empty. His phone had been destroyed and he hadn't opened up the new one. How was he going to contact Zack? His problem was solved, however, when he walked up to the nurse's station to ask if he could use the phone and he saw Zack seated on one of the waiting chairs.

"You have no phone," said Zack as Cloud walked over.

"I thought Genesis would still be questioning you," said Cloud pleased to see him.

"Once I started repeating myself, he was forced to stop the interrogation," said Zack getting to his feet. "So I came back and waited, you had to walk out these doors eventually."

They walked in silence to the lift. Cloud was trying to figure out when would be the best time to ask Zack about everything that was happening. What should he start with?

"You hungry?" he asked once they were inside the lift.

Cloud nodded and Zack hit the button for the canteen.

"How much did you tell Genesis?" asked Cloud suddenly.

"I had to tell him about the meeting, Sephiroth would have mentioned it," answered Zack. "I also said you seemed confused before you collapsed in the canteen."

"I wasn't just confused," said Cloud.

Zack shook his head.

"You were…"

"Hallucinating – I thought I saw you," said Cloud quickly. Now that he had decided to be honest, he felt he had to say everything before he changed his mind. "You were shot up and covered in blood, you were angry that I lived, you were strangling me but then I saw the real you but the bleeding you was still there so I thought you were dead and alive at the same. But then I thought I should be somewhere else but I had forgotten about Tifa's bar where I come from-"

"Cloud." Zack took hold of the blond by the shoulders.

"Take a breath, okay."

"I have to tell you because I don't want to lie to you, or to anyone else," said Cloud in a slower breath.

"Okay," said Zack. "I understand but you don't have to tell me everything, could do without knowing you thought I was strangling you."

Zack almost laughed at the slight blush that crossed Cloud's cheeks. He was quite sure that Cloud's sudden desire to express himself was related the mako suppressant and he had no intention of telling the others, particularly Genesis who burned with questions.

"We're friends, right," said Zack and waited for Cloud to nod before he continued, "friends help each other out and don't expect anything in return."

Cloud nodded.

Zack pulled out his phone.

"Do you mind if Kunsel joins us?" asked Zack.

"No, of course not," said Cloud. "What has he been doing?"

"Stuff, dunno – let's quiz over dinner," suggested Zack.

A small smile touched Cloud's lips, like that was ever going to work.

XxX

"Have you lost your mind?" demanded Genesis as he stalked up to the table Cloud, Zack and Kunsel were sitting at finishing up their dinner.

Cloud paused, forkful of mash halfway to his mouth.

"Poor choice of words, I will admit," corrected Genesis. "But the sentiment is the same. Just hours ago you were in a hospital bed and now you're going to help the Turks in a raid?"

"No," started Zack jumping to Cloud's defence.

"I'm not going to be actively participating," said Cloud using Tseng's words.

"I don't like it."

"I'm the only one that knows what he looks like," said Cloud gripping his fork and causing the mash to fall into the table. "They're already killed eight people that we know of, they have killed more. We don't know what happened to the people in Holden – an entire village just gone, all those people. Are they just going to be forgotten? A footnote in an incident report? Not ag-"

"OKAY!" yelled Kunsel louder than necessary with an eye flicker to the rest of the canteen.

"I will help the Turks to catch those responsible," continued Cloud in a calmer tone.

"I still don't like it," said Genesis studying Cloud. "But you have a valid point. If you need anything, let me know."

Cloud nodded.

"And don't take unnecessary risks," added Genesis.

Again Cloud nodded.

Genesis studied him for a minute as if trying to ferret out a lie. He gave Zack and Kunsel a stare for good measure before striding from the canteen.

"Sorry," mumbled Cloud once Genesis had moved on.

"It's cool," said Zack. "Keeping time travelling secret is tricky."

The last thing they needed was destroyed village conspiracy to fuel the rebel gossip. Cloud's sudden arrival and initial hatred toward Sephiroth would have added titbits to keep speculation going, and no one wanted that. Especially not Cloud.

"Speaking of the raid this evening," said Kunsel changing topics and continuing with his meal. "I'm going to be tagging along with some Thirds as back up should things turn to fighting."

"Only Thirds?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, Lazard doesn't think the presence of Firsts is necessary and I'm inclined to agree," said Kunsel. "The exact nature of the raid hasn't been fully disclosed, if Firsts start roaming the streets of Midgar, people are going to take notice. ShinRa doesn't want public panic."

"They are trying to sort this out quickly and quietly," added Cloud thinking back on what Tseng had told him.

There was quiet while they finished up their food and Cloud scraped the dropped mash onto his plate. While Cloud had been getting his food, Zack had briefly outlined Cloud's sudden need to talk to Kunsel. Kunsel, who knew way more about Cloud than any of them, had just nodded his understanding, no questions needed. Now both were wondering just how long this eager to please behaviour was going to last.

"Where's Sephiroth?" asked Cloud in what he hoped was a natural way.

Zack and Kunsel shared a look before turning to face him.

"You don't know where he is?" asked Zack.

Cloud realised his error.

"Yes, yes – he's in his office. _What_ is he doing?"

"Annoying Tseng as far as I know," said Kunsel as both he and Zack relaxed.

Zack, who had been with Cloud in the infirmary, seemed to realise what Cloud was angling at.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Zack. "He's got stuff to do and he knows you're fine – maybe he's just giving you some space after the meeting."

Honestly, Cloud was relieved that Sephiroth was keeping his distance, but he also felt a little disappointed. Had he done something mean at the meeting? He hoped not. But he would worry about it later, he had stuff to do tonight.

XxX

Cloud sat in the car watching the people move about the streets. He'd never really been a people watcher but he was surprised at the number of people going about their business. They all moved with purpose, none looked nervous, shady or suspicious. He had wondered about the meeting time but seeing all the people in the streets it would be easy to move around undetected.

"It's almost eight," said Tseng from the front passenger seat. "Take a turn around the street and return to the car. If you see the leader, radio Reno – he and Rude are ready to follow.

Cloud nodded, touched the radio in his pocket and stepped out the car. He was sure Dr Hoziron meant staying in when he said Cloud should take it easy, but taking a stroll was better than sitting back at ShinRa headquarters with the others hovering over him. Their concern was touching but sometimes overwhelming. Besides it was nice to just walk around the street like a regular person. Cloud wasn't sure, but he'd never been to this Sector before. It seemed like a nice enough Sector – shops and businesses dotted with restaurants. A lot of the shops had flats above them and the whole area gave off an air of busy but contented normalcy. His eye caught a silhouette he recognised – it was the man he was looking for, Cloud could clearly see his face. He was walking into a diner a few metres ahead.

"_Why have you stopped? Do you see him?_" Reno voice came over the radio.

"Yeah," said Cloud. "He's wearing an infantry uniform."

"_Do you see him?_" repeated Reno.

Cloud realised he hadn't spoken into the radio.

"Yes," said Cloud speaking into the radio, "he's wearing an infantry uniform. He just walked into a diner."

Even as Cloud side stepped to read the name, Reno appeared beside him.

"That one," he asked pointing at the diner the man had gone into.

Cloud nodded and Reno stalked toward the shop. He was inside no more than two minutes before he came and headed over to Cloud, he looked highly annoyed.

"More than half the men in there are infantrymen wearing an infantry uniform," he said. "Go inside and sit to the left of the man we're looking for. I'll follow you in three minutes."

Cloud hadn't even seen Reno in true Turk mode – the stealthier side of Turk mode. It was interesting to see and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end. Though this was more participation than he had expected he didn't think it would stress him too much. And the brief stroll along the street seemed to have eased off the last of the ache in his muscles and he could move as before. His good cheer, however, was short lived. The smell of frying grease turned his stomach and seemed to coat the back of his throat. Pushing that aside, he scanned the diner looking for the rebel leader.

Reno was right, there were a large number of men clad in infantry uniforms. A glance at the clock showed it was well past eight and no one in the diner looked suspicious nor like the rebel leader. He made a show of looking at the option on the overhead menu till Reno waltzed in behind him. He stepped up next to Cloud and said.

"So, have you decided?"

"What?" The thought of eating made him swallow purposely.

"Something, _nothing_?" asked Reno with a pointed look.

"Um, nothing…"

Their attention was caught by a scuffle happening at the entrance to the kitchen. A group of helmeted infantrymen came through the bat-wing doors. Reno didn't even hesitate. He flicked free his electromag and stepped into their path.

"Stop where you are," he ordered.

The other infantrymen seated round the diner looked up from their meals to see a Turk and a SOLDIER facing off with… some infantrymen? A few of the ones closer to Reno stood and watched, waiting for an order. Reno stepped forward,

"Take off your helmet."

The group did nothing. Reno's eyes darted round the diner taking in the details and looking for the weaknesses. The only way out the diner was through him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Seeing Reno ready a battle stance, several of the waiting ShinRa infantrymen rallied behind him.

"I won't tell you again," said Reno.

There was a loud bang from the kitchen and smoke bellowed through the door and serving hatch. It was acrid and made everyone's eyes water and nose run. All except the men with helmets, who charged forward to fight their way free. Reno was having none of it and leapt into the fray with the other ShinRa infantrymen.

"What about-" Cloud had been about to ask about calling Kunsel but ended up gagging on the smoke. Between the smoke and tearing eyes, he couldn't quite see what was happening and only deflected attacks coming his way. He tried to follow the fight but the noises came from all directions and seemed distorted. A brawl had broken out but it didn't last long – it couldn't, not with one side blinded and chocking on fumes. Even as they started to flail about, the attackers retreated back through the kitchen. Cloud couldn't see Reno anymore and no one was coming at him so he decided to leave the diner. He wasn't supposed to engage nor take unnecessary risks.

Cloud stumbled out the front with the rest of the patrons and joined a few on their knees as he threw up his dinner onto the pavement. The muscles in his arms burned from the fight and his heart pounded painfully – it was a sensation from long ago as a trainee pushing his body to keep up. The street was packed with people and infantrymen, it was noisy and smelly. His senses were being overwhelmed by the smallest things. He now knew why Dr Hoziron had told him to take it easy, and possibly why Genesis had been against him going at all.

He was still trying to catch his breath when a suited figure pulled him to his feet and toward the car he had left earlier. He wasn't surprised to see it was Rude – he could tell from the firm grip. He gently pushed Cloud backwards till he was sitting on the backseat with his legs hanging out the car. A bottle of water was handed to him and Cloud was tempted to refuse but he wanted to rinse the foul taste from his mouth. He ended up splashing some on his face as well before leaning against the backrest. Rude remained motionless outside the car; he'd obviously been told to guard Cloud while Tseng did whatever he did when things didn't pan out the way he wanted. Cloud felt he should feel something about it but he was suddenly very tired and his muscles and joints ached.

It was some time before Tseng made his way back with Reno in tow. The red haired look roughed up but okay. He made eye contact with Rude and the two of them peeled away.

"Are you okay?" asked Tseng once they were alone.

Cloud nodded but didn't get up. His body had calmed down but it was still tired and Cloud really wanted to shower and sleep.

"While that didn't go as planned, did you positively identify the leader of the rebels?" asked Tseng straight to business.

Again Cloud nodded and started describing the men. Tseng's brows furrowed slightly as Cloud gave his detailed description. He pulled his PHS from his pocket and thumbed through it finding the picture he was looking for.

"Is this the man?" he asked showing the picture to Cloud.

"Yes," nodded Cloud when he saw the picture.

"You are sure this is the man?"

"Yes," said Cloud still looking at the picture of Kunsel.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**Bring the Rain 04**

"Where is Cloud?" demanded Zack.

"He's fine, he's with the Turks," said Tseng.

"Have you arrested him?" asked Zack eyes narrowing.

"No," said Tseng firmly. "Strife is not being detained. He took part in a classified mission and in the process of being debriefed."

"Then why have you called me?" asked Zack.

"Events have transpired that I would like your assistance with."

Zack was annoyed, and now he was suspicious. The mission had ended hours ago and he hadn't seen Kunsel nor Cloud, and Kunsel wasn't answering his phone either. When Tseng had called him, Zack had assumed it was to fetch Cloud but not so. He'd been told clearly by Reno that he was there to speak to Tseng, that's it. Then Tseng had all but ignored Zack's questions as he led him to his office.

"My help?"

Tseng nodded and indicated Zack should take a seat before doing so himself. It worried Zack that Tseng hadn't taken a seat in his chair behind the desk but rather the chair opposite his.

"Is… there a problem?" asked Zack.

"How well do you know Kunsel?"

"Kunsel? Is he okay?" asked Zack thinking about the unanswered calls and messages.

"Please answer the question." There was a note of finality in Tseng's voice.

"Um, well, I met him when I joined ShinRa," started Zack. "Er… He's reliable and good at his job. He helps out when he can, he's strong. He likes to gossip and um, he's good at keeping secrets. He's my friend, I can rely on him."

"What about his family?"

"Like his parents?"

Tseng nodded.

"He always visits his parents before a long mission and they sound like nice people," said Zack thinking back.

"Have you ever met them?"

"No." The conversation was starting to worry Zack.

"Has he ever mentioned his extended family?"

"Extended family?"

"Cousins and the like," clarified Tseng.

"I don't think so – I don't know, I can't remember."

"Do you know if anyone in Kunsel's family has issues with ShinRa or SOLDIER or that Kunsel works for ShinRa?"

Zack really didn't like the direction the questions were going.

"I don't know."

"In light of past events has Kunsel ever spoken against ShinRa?"

"Um… Not to me." Now Zack was starting to get nervous.

"Has he been acting strangely or being secretive?"

"No, he's been his usual self," said Zack thinking that Kunsel's usual self was strange and secretive.

Tseng was quiet for a bit, studying Zack, evaluating something.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about Kunsel and the events in Nibelheim?"

"Nothing," said Zack too quickly but tried to cover it, "my report has… what I know about… that."

It was obvious Tseng didn't believe, but then Tseng had made it clear at the time he was accepting their story but he knew there was more to it – a lot more. The silence stretched and Zack tried to channel Sephiroth with his silence.

"I'm going to show you a video," Tseng finally said and drew out his PHS.

Zack nodded – he had a terrible feeling in his gut.

The PHS screen showed Cloud sitting at a steel table – an interrogation room. Zack was about to make a comment about Cloud 'not being detained' but Tseng came into view.

"_Sorry for the wait," said Tseng taking a seat. "This is the file of the man you identified as the leader of the rebels."_

_Cloud opened the file and looked over the information._

"_His name's Kunsel?" asked Cloud as he looked over the pages. "He's a ShinRa employee? He's a SOLDIER?"_

_Tseng nodded. _

"_Have you not met him before?" he asked._

"_No," said Cloud still looking over the file._

Tseng stopped the video and sat still in his chair watching Zack stare at the PHS screen.

"Any idea why Strife would identify Kunsel as the leader of the rebels?" asked Tseng completely ignoring the fact that Cloud also claimed not to know Kunsel.

Zack didn't hear Tseng's question – why did Cloud say he didn't know Kunsel? It made no sense at all and Zack couldn't think of a logical reason for Cloud to lie. And Cloud was terrible at lying. In order for him to say that with such conviction, he must believe what he was saying. Except he knew Kunsel… But there had been a time when Cloud hadn't known Kunsel. Zack's brows furrowed in thought. For some reason Cloud thought he was in his original time line. Did it have something to do with the mako raging through his body? Didn't the mako suppressant sort that out? That didn't make sense either – the rebels were in this time line and he had identified Kunsel, who he knew in this time line, as the rebel leader. Had he somehow just forgotten Kunsel?

Tseng cleared his throat.

"Any idea why Strife would identify Kunsel as the leader of the rebels?" repeated Tseng.

"Kunsel isn't the leader of the rebels," said Zack focusing on something he knew.

"Of course not," said Tseng. "He was here when Holden was attacked. My question is why did Strife identify Kunsel as the rebel leader?"

"If you know Kunsel's not the leader what's with all the questions about him?"

"I do not like repeating myself," said Tseng mildly.

Zack realised Tseng hadn't been questioning him about Kunsel, he had been testing Zack's loyalty to his friends and ShinRa.

"I don't know," said Zack. He really didn't know – he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was going on.

"How well do you know Strife?" asked Tseng.

Zack shrugged in a defeated manner – how well did anyone know anyone really?

"When Cloud first became known to ShinRa he had issues with Sephiroth personally," started Tseng, "after the events in Nibelheim, is it possible that his animosity turned toward ShinRa?"

Zack kept his eyes on the floor. Cloud refused to speak about Nibelheim in any more detail other than what Kunsel had told them. Zack also knew that Cloud didn't trust ShinRa and that even though his relationship with Sephiroth was no longer one of 'kill him to death', there were still times when old habits came to the fore.

But there was one thing he was sure of.

"Cloud would not act against ShinRa in any way that involved innocent people."

Tseng inclined his head in agreement and acceptance.

"Where is Kunsel?" asked Zack. He didn't know if he could feel any lower than he did at the moment.

"Missing."

Zack nodded, as he had suspected – Kunsel was in trouble.

"We haven't found a body nor have we found anything of his team. We're working under the assumption that he and his team have been kidnapped by the rebels for reasons not yet known," said Tseng.

Again Zack nodded – what a bloody mess!

Tseng brought his PHS forward and Zack discovered he could feel lower.

"Before I show you the rest of the video, I want you to know that this is now the only copy and only Cloud, myself and now you know of it and what's on it. Also know that I'm the only one who knows Cloud identified Kunsel as the rebel leader."

Zack did not feel consoled by those words and he didn't want to look at the video but did as Tseng touched 'play'.

For a couple of seconds Cloud continued to read the folder before pushing it away.

"_Where was Kunsel?" he asked. "When the fight broke out I didn't see him. Or any of the other Thirds."_

"_The fight in the diner?" asked Tseng his tone incredibly neutral. _

Zack was mildly impressed at how effortlessly Tseng could keep himself composed and, of course, lie so comfortably when Cloud was giving such contrary information.

"_Yeah, with Reno. At dinner Kunsel said he was going as back up."_

"_The situation didn't call for back up," said Tseng._

"_Then why did he go Nibelheim?" asked Cloud. _

Zack went very still, fully aware that Tseng knew what was coming next and was watching him for clues. He was also very conscious of Cloud's recent desire to please and give out information that he would normal keep to himself.

"_Do you want to ask me about Nibelheim?" asked Tseng after a moment's hesitation._

_Cloud shook his head quickly. The silence dragged on for a good while._

"_You did nothing." There was hurt in Cloud's voice. "You let him take us."_

"_What should I have done?"_

_Cloud dropped his head into his hand and didn't say anything further._

Tseng stopped the video.

"He doesn't say anything after that."

Zack felt himself relax at that – one small blessing.

"Do you know what he was referring to in his last statement?" asked Tseng.

Zack shook his head. He didn't but he had a pretty good idea it had something to do with Cloud's original timeline. He also wondered what Tseng hadn't done that made Cloud so upset.

"Is there anything I should know?" asked Tseng.

Zack open his mouth to say 'no' but knew Tseng would know it was a lie. There were some things he needed to know to help him find Kunsel but Zack couldn't give the bits without giving the whole story and he couldn't give the whole story – protect Cloud's secret or save Kunsel's life? It was betrayal either way.

"If there's nothing else," said Tseng. "You and Cloud can go."

Zack got up and walked out without saying anything – he needed to talk to Angeal. Angeal always knew what do say, but he was only coming back tomorrow. Actually, later today, amended Zack as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He also needed to tell Sephiroth and Genesis, and sooner rather than later. Should he call or just arrive at the door at one thirty in the morning?

One part of the question was answered when he saw Genesis waiting with Cloud in the empty reception area of the Turk offices. Cloud sat slumped staring at the floor with a hooded eyes, he didn't look up when Zack arrived. For all the non-emotion Cloud showed, Genesis, on the other hand, didn't just look angry, he was fuming.

"Do you have any idea what mako suppressant does to the body?" he demanded.

Zack shook his head – he'd been doing that a lot this evening.

"Cloud should have been asleep hours ago not running around on missions."

"I did not tell him to go on the mission, I did not keep him here for hours," snapped Zack.

Genesis pulled back at Zack uncharacteristic outburst and actually looked Zack in the eye.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Zack looked at Cloud and back at the Turk offices.

"I can't tell you here, but I need to tell you and Sephiroth. And Angeal when he gets back."

"How bad?" asked Genesis as he took Cloud by the arm and eased him to his feet.

"It's… it's…" Zack glanced back at the Turk offices and Genesis seemed to get the message.

"Let's head over to Sephiroth's apartment."

"Will he be awake?" asked Zack trying to check out Cloud.

Genesis shrugged and said,

"He will be when I knock on the door."

XxX

As the three approached Sephiroth's door it opened. The General did not look amused. In fact, he looked irritated and cast Cloud a frustrated eye. Zack added it to the oddities of the night. Wordlessly he stepped back to allow them in. Just as wordlessly Genesis direct Cloud to the sofa. As he sat down, Genesis gently pushed him over and told him to sleep.

"There is something seriously wrong with Cloud," whispered Zack as Genesis walked back to them.

"In what way?" asked Sephiroth strangely intently.

"He is not just confused, he is…" Zack searched for something to convey the gravity of the situation, "fucked in the head."

"That's pretty strong for a friend," said Genesis matching their low tones.

Zack's arm flew out in direction of the sleeping Cloud.

"I don't know who that is."

"He's probably just really tired from the mako suppressant and the mission," said Genesis.

"No, this is something else." There was a tone that gave the other two pause.

Sephiroth glanced at the time.

"We're not going to get much sleep tonight," he said. "Put Cloud in my bed and we can talk properly."

"Who's going to carry him? He's short but he's not light," said Genesis. SOLDIER were strong but carrying a limp body was a difficult task for anyone – dead weight and no hand holds.

"Zack," said Sephiroth. "He does squats all the time – lift with your knees, not your back."

It almost felt like they should laugh but the situation was too troubling. Zack went over to the sofa and slung Cloud's arm around his neck pulling his body close before gathering up his legs. Genesis was right, he wasn't light. Two thoughts ran through Zack's mind as he carry Cloud – one, it reminded him too much of how Vincent had carried the heavily wounded Cloud down from the Reactor in Nibelheim, and two, in another life time he'd apparently done this regularly.

Once Cloud was settled on the bed, Zack went to remove his boots but stopped after taking off one.

"What's wrong?" asked Genesis from the doorway.

"He has no socks on," said Zack looking at Cloud's clothes. "He's wearing the same clothes from this morning. That means he hasn't been to his apartment since I got him this morning."

"If he didn't go back, then he took none of his gear with him – why would anyone go on a mission without their gear?" mused Genesis.

"It started before the mission…" muttered Zack.

"What started?" asked Genesis.

Zack pointed outside the bedroom door.

"Let's talk."

Zack removed Cloud's other boot, made sure he was okay and comfortable before he and Genesis joined Sephiroth.

"Start from the beginning," said Sephiroth once they were seated.

Zack took a calming breath.

"I think it started in Holden."

"What started?" asked Genesis echoing his earlier question.

"I don't know what it is – it's like he has," Zack didn't want to say it, "different personalities. And they're mixed up."

"In the meeting he was definitely wearing some kind of persona," said Sephiroth.

"It's kinda got worse, I think," said Zack. "Sometimes he's really talkative and talks… a lot."

"A lot?" Both looked sceptical.

"Yeah, about… how he feels."

"Cloud?" checked Genesis.

"He told me some stuff at the infirmary that I don't think he would have normally," said Zack.

"I remember he was quite honest," said Genesis thinking back. "And quite vocal at dinner."

"It gets worse, he doesn't stay, no, he doesn't remember – he bounces around his timelines."

"What do you mean 'bounces'?" asked Genesis.

"At the start of the conversation he was talking about one timeline but at the end he was talking about a different one," said Zack.

"What conversation?" Genesis again.

"His debriefing with Tseng after the mission."

"Did he identify the rebel leader?" Sephiroth appeared happy to let Genesis take the questioning lead.

"Yes," said Zack with hesitation. "He said it was Kunsel."

"Kunsel?"

Zack nodded.

"Why?"

"I dunno. He also said he'd never met Kunsel."

"Absurd, they spent months in captivity together," said Genesis. His tone contrasted against his words.

"He then wanted to know why Kunsel hadn't helped with the mission because at dinner he said he would be back up," continued Zack.

"But he just said he didn't know Kunsel."

"A sentence earlier," confirmed Zack. "He also started talking about Nibelheim."

Genesis and Sephiroth shared a glance.

"_His_ Nibelheim," clarified Zack.

"Ah." Both of them stilled and waited.

"Yeah, Tseng did some- or rather, Tseng didn't do something but should have. I dunno, but it really upset Cloud," said Zack. "I couldn't see on the video but I think he was crying."

"Video?"

"Video of the debriefing – only me and Tseng have seen it. And only the two of us and you guys know that Cloud identified Kunsel as the rebel leader," said Zack.

There was silence for a minute while the others digested the information.

"I have something to add," said Sephiroth.

"Really!?" asked Zack. He hadn't even got round to Kunsel being missing and there was more bad news.

"My… connection with Cloud has always been a vague sense of location with the occasionally impressions from heighten emotions such as when Cloud was in captivity and during particularly bad nightmares. However, since earlier this evening I'm able to feel every emotion and sensation Cloud is experiencing."

"Everything?"

"Everything – mako burn in his muscles, nausea, hunger, thirst, pain, confusion, fear, upset, exhaustion. It's quite a rollercoaster."

Zack glanced between the two in question.

"He's passed out, I feel nothing right now," offered Sephiroth.

Now Zack was really at a loss.

"Kunsel knows more about Cloud than any of us, maybe he has some ideas."

"Nah, he's missing," said Zack flatly.

"What do you mean missing?" asked Genesis indignantly.

"Tseng thinks the rebels have Kunsel and his team, and that there's a mole in ShinRa," added Zack in the same flat tone.

"A mole? Did Tseng give you any idea who?" asked Sephiroth.

"Actually," said Zack. "He never directly said anything. It was just from his questions and the situation, I assumed…"

"Let's work on the assumption there is a mole – it would explain the intel that lead to both mission and why both failed," said Sephiroth.

"Cloud has seen the rebel leader and so knows who the alleged mole is," said Genesis voicing his thoughts.

"Only he said the rebel leader was Kunsel," reminded Zack.

"Maybe he has Kunsel's face in his memory but at the time didn't know who he was and so thought it was the rebel leader," mused Genesis aloud. "If that's true, it means we have to wait for him to be in the here and now to ask him about the mole – that is, if the rebel leader and the mole are the same person."

"Putting it all together we have a missing SOLDIER and his team, a mole somewhere in ShinRa, a rebel group with an unknown agenda and an unreliable witness," continued Genesis after a pause.

"Don't forget Tseng," added Zack. "He saw how shut down Cloud was after the mission in Holden and took him off active duty. Now he's seen this and asking questions… If he comes to the wrong conclusions, Cloud could be permanently removed from duty."

"Cloud must remain an active SOLDIER," said Sephiroth. His tone made Zack and Genesis look at him. "ShinRa will not ignore him – if he isn't working for ShinRa, they will want to contain him."

"Oh crap…" muttered Zack.

"What?" said Sephiroth and Genesis at the same time.

"Tseng asked me if, er, if Cloud's anger toward you when he first arrived could have shifted to ShinRa after the Nibelheim incident."

"Does he think that Cloud orchestrated the attacks, or is in any way connected to the rebels?" asked Sephiroth.

"No," said Zack. "Not in this case."

"But he is thinking along those lines," said Genesis.

"Tseng hasn't made any suggestions or accusations to Lazard-"

"Or the other Turks," added Zack.

"-so we have some time," said Sephiroth. "Angeal is part of this as well. He'll be back in a few hours and we talk further then. Cloud is with us so there's no danger of him taken."

"One of us should be with him at all time, and not just for safety," said Zack. "We still need a positive identification of the rebel leader."

"I have an idea, but I might need some help," said Genesis.

"Of course, anything you need," said Sephiroth and Zack nodded his offer to help.

"Not your help," said Genesis.

"Whose?"

Genesis blew out an uncharacteristic sigh.

"Tseng's."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

A/N This update took a long time because of hours and hours and hours of watching Japanese cop shows.

**Bring the Rain 05**

Cloud realised immediately something was off. The bed he was lying on was softer and bigger than the one he had at 7th Heaven. A quick assessment told him he was fully clothed and uninjured but his muscles felt overused and his mind sluggish. The last thing he remembered was… Midgar Wastes or talking to Zack? The second option sounded wrong but felt right. Talking to Zack? Talking to Zack about what? Something he had to do but couldn't remember. That memory was stronger than the Midgar Wastes, but something did happen in the Midgar Wastes. Time Materia – of course, he'd gone back in time. He was in the past, he worked for ShinRa and Zack worked for ShinRa which was why the last thing he remembered was talking to Zack. And Kunsel. Zack and Kunsel and all the others – including Sephiroth. Anger, rage, fear. They always came first, and it didn't help that the man was in the next room. Cloud sat up suddenly. If Sephiroth was in the next room, where exactly was he?

The first thing that caught his attention was the wall opposite the bed. It was covered in large photographs of people's faces; headshots. They looked like employee photographs. He got up and slowly walked over to them, looking at the faces. There was one that stuck out, he knew that face. It was important. He pulled the photograph off the wall. He could see this man surrounded by fire – no, that was Sephiroth. This man stood in front of fire. Men in uniform were running around the blazing buildings. Villagers were running round the blazing buildings. People were screaming in pain, ash filled the air. And the man in the photograph stood calmly in the middle.

Or maybe not.

Cloud let the photograph fall to the ground. He didn't have time to look at photographs, he had deliveries to make. No, he didn't. That wasn't his life anymore. Why did he think that again? More importantly, he had to figure why he was where he was. With some apprehension, he stepped out the room.

He wasn't surprised to see Sephiroth or Zack but he was sure Genesis and Angeal were on missions. And why were they all here? Whatever they had been talking about trailed off as he stepped into the room. Cloud could see that Zack was worried about something and Angeal looked uncomfortable. Genesis' face was carefully neutral and he could see nothing on Sephiroth's.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zack.

"Fine," said Cloud unnerved by the intensity of four sets of eyes staring at him.

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth who almost shook his head. Message received, Genesis stepped toward Cloud in a much more relaxed manner.

"I'm quite relieved," he said. "We were-"

"Where am I?" interrupted Cloud.

"Sephiroth's apartment," said Genesis. There was a hesitation before Genesis answered, Cloud might have missed it if he hadn't been looking for clues.

"Sephiroth's apartment," repeated Cloud looking round. He'd been sleeping in Sephiroth's bed? "Why?"

"You fell asleep on the sofa so we moved you to the bed," said Genesis.

Cloud couldn't read a lie in Genesis' words but one look at Zack told him Genesis spoke the truth. But there was something else.

"Fell asleep?" checked Cloud.

Genesis nodded, but also seemed interested in Sephiroth's bedroom. He kept glancing over Cloud's shoulder. Shoulder. Wing. Cloud quickly checked but saw nothing. His hand slide down and unconsciously gripped his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" asked Genesis.

Cloud looked at Genesis then the others before coming back to Genesis.

"Am I?"

Hesitation.

Cloud looked at Zack, at his worried expression, everyone in the room…

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Genesis.

Cloud felt panicked and took a step back shaking his head. Why would they ask him that? What had happened? Had he done something? Had someone found out his secret? He suddenly felt naked without his sword – where was his sword?

"Kunsel's missing."

Zack's voice cut through his panic.

"Kunsel's missing?"

Zack nodded.

"He went missing after the mission last night."

Cloud didn't say anything, he didn't know Kunsel had a mission. Odd, Kunsel usually told him and Zack when he went on missions.

"Tseng thinks the rebels kidnapped him and his team," continued Zack. "Did you see anything last night?"

"I didn't go-" Cloud stopped. Genesis' words _What's the last thing you remember?_ came back to him. "I…"

"Do you remember last night?" asked Genesis.

Again Cloud didn't say anything.

"Do you remember Holden?" asked Zack from the sofa.

"I have a mission there," said Cloud quietly. "Had a mission there?"

"Two days ago."

"Two…" Cloud felt strangely detached at the news. Two days gone.

"I think it might be best if we start from the beginning," suggested Angeal.

"Maybe take a seat?" added Zack.

Cloud didn't want to take a seat, he didn't want to find out what the others were talking about. He looked to the door of Sephiroth's apartment. He could run away and be free of everything.

"Cloud."

But he couldn't abandon Zack.

"Bathroom," he muttered before shuffling over to the bathroom and going inside.

Cloud gave himself a once over after he was done. He looked pale and tired, and his hair needed a brush. And a wash, in fact, he needed a wash. He was dressed in very casual clothing and his feet were bare. All unusual and now that he was thinking more clearly, he recognised the sensation in his muscles. Mako. He just couldn't get away from the stuff. Was he doomed to have it haunt him for the rest of his life? Time to stop running away, he thought as he rubbed his tired eyes, and find out what's going on. Cloud blew out a sigh and left the bathroom.

"The mission to Holden was a trap," started Zack after Cloud had taken seat.

Cloud nodded to show he was listening.

"A group of rebels gave ShinRa false information about a suspicious village. The thing was planned to attack and kill anyone who went to investigate," continued Zack. "Only you survived."

Cloud looked up but his gaze drifted back to the floor before he made eye contact. Another failure. Add it to the list. Zack continued with his part of the story, the others filled in the bits and pieces they knew at the appropriate times. Cloud made no comment, offered no explanation or possible reason. Apart from occasional glances and frowns he remained still and quiet.

In the silence that followed Cloud sat staring at nothing, slowly scratching his left arm through his top. Zack leant forward and stilled Cloud's hand causing him to focus on him. He pulled back in surprise and drew breath to say something but stopped.

"I'm confused," he said after a pause.

"About what?" asked Zack.

"Nothing, I'm just confused," said Cloud shaking his head. "And I know I'm confused."

"Now I'm confused," said Zack. "People usually know when they're confused, don't they?"

"No, I mean I know I'm thinking the wrong thing," clarified Cloud.

"For example?" asked Genesis.

Cloud looked across at the Commander.

"I know you but I think I haven't met you," he said.

"Is it the same for me?" asked Angeal.

Cloud nodded.

Zack looked like he wanted to say something but returned to his seat.

"I want to go to my room now," said Cloud breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't do or say anything without one of us around," cautioned Genesis.

Cloud wanted to be annoyed but the looks of concern and recent events quelled his annoyance.

"Okay," he said.

"I'll come down with you, I've got some work to do," said Zack standing.

"Oh, before that…" Genesis jumped to his feet and strode into Sephiroth's bedroom. He came out a minute later with the picture Cloud had pulled from the wall. "Do you know him?"

Cloud looked at the man in the photograph for a long time before saying.

"I don't know."

XxX

Zack watched the numbers light up and fade out as they rode the elevator down.

"Are you… worried about Kunsel?" asked Zack.

"Who?" asked Cloud turning to face him, but then his mind caught up. "Kunsel, yes! I'm sorry I said that. I am worried about Kunsel."

When you remember him, thought Zack and immediately felt horrible for thinking it. It wasn't Cloud's fault.

The rest of the ride down was in silence, and not the comfortable silence they used to share. Zack was hugely relieved when the elevator pinged their floor and they could get off and make their way to Cloud's room. As much as he hated to feel it, he didn't want to be around Cloud right now. He knew it wasn't Cloud's fault, but it still hurt when he spoke indifferently about Kunsel and didn't appeared to be concerned about his welfare.

If Cloud had any doubt about what he'd just been told, the state of his room told him something was wrong. The smell of old sweat and blood hit his nose first. He guessed it came from the pile of clothes by the bathroom door. His bedding was spilling off his bed and random clothes littered the floor.

"Where's my sword?" asked Cloud looking around.

"Oh," remembered Zack. "It'd been in the evidence locker downstairs – we accidently left it in Holden when we found you. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"If you need anything, just let me know," said Zack turning to leave.

"Zack…"

He looked back to see Cloud standing by his bloodied clothes, his hand almost reaching for him, his expression trying to tell Zack something that his words couldn't form. Zack realised then that Cloud was just as hurt by his own actions as Zack was, and without thinking he stepped forward and pulled Cloud into a solid hug. Cloud's grunt of surprise made Zack smile.

"You're not alone in this," said Zack keeping a firm hold of Cloud.

It took a minute but Cloud let his shoulders sag and accepted the hug.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Zack released Cloud but kept him at arm's length.

"We'll find Kunsel, catch the rebels and then celebrate while Genesis quotes _Loveless_," he said with a grin.

Cloud didn't actually smile but his expression lighted as he nodded his agreement.

XxX

Cloud stood in front of the cardboard boxes that held the personal effects of the men involved in the ill fated mission to Holden. Their names were on the boxes in red ink. He pulled Burton's box forward and stared at the lid for a while. Zack had said he was holding Burton's body when he found him, that he had held Burton's body as it bled out. His clothes upstairs were stiff with Burton's blood. And yet, Cloud couldn't put a face to the name.

Cloud lifted the lid and peered inside. It had clothes and equipment in it. It was smoky and Cloud could see dried blood clogging the equipment. He found himself thinking about Jessie. His actions during his time with AVALANCHE. Zack spoke about rebels and he had once been a rebel.

A knock on the doorframe pulled his attention to the present.

It was Tseng.

Cloud quickly closed the lid and schooled his expression.

"SOLDIERs don't usually come down here," he said.

"I'm not-" started Cloud but he actually was. "I came to collect my sword."

"How are you feeling?" asked Tseng still from the doorway.

"Fine," muttered Cloud.

"The rebels have finally made their demands," said Tseng.

Cloud didn't want to talk to Tseng about things he couldn't remember, especially when his mind didn't want to stay in the correct timeline.

"They are demanding the immediate and complete shutdown of ShinRa Electric Power Company, and the allocation of mako reactors to private individuals," said Tseng finally entering the room. "Of course, the president isn't going to agree to such demands."

"What about Kunsel and his team?" asked Cloud when Tseng didn't continue.

"They will be publicly executed one a day until their demands are met."

Cloud looked up at that.

"Executed?"

"Publicly executed," clarified Tseng. "Seven on the team, including Kunsel, gives ShinRa eight days to meet their demands."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He was having trouble digesting Tseng's words.

"Why haven't you found them yet?" he asked.

"Our verified sources are turning out to be false leads," explained Tseng coming to stand opposite Cloud. "Someone in ShinRa is helping the rebels."

Cloud looked away quickly – was it him? He had been with AVALANCHE but they had disbanded after Meteor fell and there wasn't an AVALANCHE in this time line. That Cloud was certain about, or rather he was certain that the AVALANCHE he and others had been involved with had disbanded. What was he doing in ShinRa anyway? Working as a SOLDIER, doing missions but why? He didn't want to kill Sephiroth anymore and Jenova and Hojo had been sorted out. What was he doing anyway? Was that why Tseng suspected him? Did Tseng even suspect him? Couldn't be - he had been attacked in Holden, Zack had said so. But only he had survived… Cloud found himself looking at the boxes of belongings on the table.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud jerked at the question.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" repeated Tseng.

"Yes," said Cloud taking a calming breath and releasing the grip he had on his pants.

"I wanted to ask you about the mission last night," said Tseng still watching Cloud closely.

"What about it?" asked Cloud.

"Do you recall seeing the rebel leader?"

Cloud shook his head.

"You said you saw him last night."

"I thought I did," answered Cloud.

"Reno confirmed you saw him last night," said Tseng.

Zack hadn't been part of the mission and so couldn't give Cloud any information about it.

"Do you remember last night?" asked Tseng.

Cloud's gaze flickered toward Tseng but it was all the answer the Turk needed.

"I know Zack told you about your debriefing," he said. "I also know that if you had information that could save your friend, or anyone in fact, you would say so, even if it meant working with your 'enemy', yet you have said nothing. All this leads me to believe you can't remember."

Cloud couldn't deny it without giving a plausible counter so he said nothing.

"Lives depend-"

"I know," interrupted Cloud.

Cloud wasn't friends with the Turks in his timeline but they did help each other when needed. Tseng had done nothing at Nibelheim but had tried to save them from ShinRa after their escape. The Turks and AVALANCHE had crossed blades but then again, they had been quick to help when the truth came out. Cloud knew the kind of man Tseng could be. Cloud hadn't told Kunsel everything and Zack and the others knew even less – could he trust Tseng with a little bit of the truth? Would he be content, or would he ferret out the rest? He wanted to help Kunsel as well but to do that he needed to be an active member of SOLDIER. There was no way ShinRa would let him move freely unless they were sure he wasn't against them.

"I had an accident with some materia," started Cloud.

Tseng nodded but held his questions.

"It messed up my memory a bit… It's not a problem except when I get exposed to mako," said Cloud.

"And the recent incident in Nibelheim triggered this… memory issue?" asked Tseng.

Cloud nodded. He wasn't sure if Tseng completely believed him but it was something.

"Do you recall what the rebel leader looked like?"

Cloud shook his head.

"The mission last night?"

Again Cloud shook his head.

"Holden?"

Another head shake.

Tseng pulled out his phone and thumbed the keys.

"Do you know him?"

It was the man from the picture he pulled off the wall in Sephiroth's room.

"I thought so," said Cloud.

"And now?"

Cloud shrugged.

"I think I should know him but I don't know."

"Can you tell me something you do know?" asked Tseng.

"I want to go to Holden," said Cloud.

"Holden?"

"Kunsel's in trouble. I have to remember. Maybe if I go there…"

"Okay," said Tseng. "I'll make arrangements and let you know."

"Don't tell the others," asked Cloud.

Tseng nodded but didn't say anything further. Cloud waited until the Turk was gone before he dropped his head into his hand.

Was he doing the right thing? Genesis had told him not to do anything without one of them and the first thing he did was make a plan without one of them. But having them around confused him. If it was just him and Tseng, there shouldn't be any timeline confusion. So long as he didn't make any references to the past, everything would be fine.

Yes, everything would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Yay! Suddenly unemployed… But not yay. You would imagine being at home all day would give a person plenty of time to write – actually, it does, but motivation's not there. Worry is – worry is a lot.

**Bring the Rain 06**

Once again Cloud found himself a passenger in a ShinRa vehicle on his way to Holden. It was familiar and new – something Cloud was experiencing quite frequently. He felt anxious over what would greet him and Tseng in Holden. He also felt torn over his decision not to tell the others. His body had mostly recovered from his mako ordeal but his mind continued to flit about and cause his emotions to bounce around. He did feel bad about leaving his PHS behind. Zack had gone with him to register the new PHS and he'd caught up with his messages, but then left it on his desk this morning.

"Who is this guy?" asked Cloud holding the photograph of the man he knew but didn't.

"He's a ShinRa employee," said Tseng. "He works in the middle administrative levels. His job is not particularly exciting and his home life is average."

"Why does his picture keep coming up?"

"That is something only you can answer," said Tseng mildly. "He hasn't been absent from work and arrives for questioning."

Cloud studied the photograph.

"And yet, of all the employee photographs, you pulled that one off the wall," mused Tseng aloud.

"How did you know-"

Tseng almost smiled at Cloud's genuine surprise; bits of unguarded reactions that Cloud didn't seem to realise he was displaying.

"Genesis had a plan to parade all ShinRa employees in front of you when you woke up in the hopes that you'd identify the rebel leader. Rather dramatic. However, Zack managed to convince him that photographs would work just as well. They came to me with that photograph."

"But you said he hasn't been absent from work?"

Tseng nodded.

"So he was at work when I was in Holden, and at the diner?" It felt strange to talk about events that he had no memory of.

Again Tseng nodded.

"What happened at the diner?" asked Cloud after a while.

"We received a tip that a meeting was going down in that area. You agreed to help with the identification, and you identified the leader. Though while you and Reno were in the diner a group of men dressed as ShinRa infantry entered the diner through the kitchen, caused a scene and left," said Tseng. "The purpose of the disruption was to capture the standby SOLDIERs and use them as leverage against ShinRa."

Cloud turned his attention to the dry expanse moving swiftly by.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what I said?" asked Cloud looking at Tseng for the first time.

"Being a Turk is not just about using the information you've found or been given. It's about seeing what happening around that information as well. Using what you know about a person or situation _and_ the information," said Tseng. "I don't know you well but what I do know about you and what I know about Kunsel, your identification was flawed for some reason."

Tseng didn't add that the morning's meeting had alerted him to an unusual situation.

"It's dangerous to act without all the facts," he added.

"Is that why you haven't found Kunsel yet?" asked Cloud. "You aren't acting without having facts."

"No, the rebels keep moving them," said Tseng.

"Moving them?"

"The rebels move the hostages to a new location before we get to them. Whoever the mole is, they are very good," said Tseng.

Cloud looked back at the photograph. Was this man the mole? Was he the leader of the rebels? Were they the same person? How could the man be in two places at once? Was this even the right person? Holden held the answers, or so Cloud hoped.

XxX

The ash and dust had settle over Holden but the burnt smell remained. It was very quiet and still, Tseng's footsteps crunched as he made his way over to where Cloud stood.

"Did Nibelheim look like this?" asked Tseng quietly.

"I didn't see it after it burnt," said Cloud his eyes drifting over the blacken remains.

Tseng watched Cloud retrace his steps. He hovered round the burnt out truck before moving unhurried toward the shot up house he'd been found in. As he watched Cloud, Tseng mused over his slip about Nibelheim. Since the events that had transpired a few months ago, Tseng had looked into the village extensively. In its history it had never burnt. Yet Tseng's gamble earlier had been revealing – Cloud had experienced Nibelheim burning, it affected him still. Was it all in Cloud's mind as he claimed, or was there another explanation? Something completely unexpected; perhaps involving time materia?

The lab assistants hadn't been particularly forth coming when the Turks questioned them, but Tseng suspected it was more because Hojo hadn't been free with his reasons for experimenting on Cloud and Kunsel rather than their loyalty to Hojo. But one thing was clear – Hojo had been experimenting with time materia. What exactly he'd been doing Tseng wasn't able to ascertain, but he had some theories. And factoring in Cloud's inconsistencies when he first appeared and his recent slips, Tseng felt his theories may hold some truth.

"He stood here and gave orders," said Cloud.

Cloud stood roughly in the middle of the road that ran through town.

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Tseng holding up the photograph.

"Cloud nodded.

"Anton Tralia," said Tseng as he thumbed a message on his phone.

"Anton Tralia?"

"The name of our rebel leader," said Tseng. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

Cloud shook his head.

"I remember he walked into the diner, he spoke with Reno," said Cloud.

As he fell silent, Tseng guessed he was remembering his debriefing. His eyes flickered in Tseng's direction before he turned his back on Tseng. Tseng could see the tension across Cloud's shoulders, see his thought process, putting Tseng's questions into context, trying to figure out what Tseng knew and what he guessed.

"There is much that doesn't get reported to the higher ranking officials," said Tseng idly. "The president and his peers don't concern themselves with the daily concerns of ShinRa. They know ShinRa has five First Class SOLDIERs and they know your names, but unless something happens to promote, or tarnish, ShinRa's good name, they pay little attention."

Cloud half turned in Tseng direction.

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Cloud clearly trying to work out all the angles.

"I'm telling you secrets remain secrets."

Cloud still looked troubled.

"The president knows nothing about you, he doesn't know where you come from."

"But you do."

Tseng didn't deny it but neither did he correct Cloud's assumption – he waited to see what would come his way. Cloud took a few steps forward, his shoulders slumped. Tseng almost felt sorry for him but he also felt he was on the edge of discovering the truth, or rather, confirming what he suspected. An apparent decision made, Cloud headed back toward Tseng.

"It was evening when we arrived but there were no lights on, no smells of cooking food," said Cloud. "I told the men to look for signs of life and to bring anyone they found to the truck. About half way through the search, the houses burst into flames. That's when the shooting started. When we first arrived I have anticipated an attack from the hills, but they had hidden themselves in the cellars and come up during the confusion caused by the explosions, but once we knew we were under attack we fought our way to a house that wasn't burning. Once inside, I had Burton try contact ShinRa with a phone that was in the house but he couldn't get through. I then tried Zack's number but the line was bad, I thought I hadn't got a message through but I must have because Zack and Kunsel arrived with Reno.

"You know what happened after that."

Tseng realised Cloud wasn't going to offer any explanation outside the mission to Holden. If he wanted answers, he was going to have to ask the questions and he knew Cloud would ignore them. The accommodating persona Cloud had displayed lately was slipping away and his original self was taking hold again.

"Does being here remind you of Nibelheim?" tried Tseng.

Cloud was quiet for a while before saying,

"I remember everything; we can go back to ShinRa."

XxX

The drive back from Holden was long and awkward for Cloud. While he was relieved to have his memory back, he wasn't pleased to realise all the slip he'd made – especially at his debriefing – and how eager he'd been. Given what had been going on in the laboratory in Nibelheim and Cloud's errors, it was hardly surprising Tseng had put it all together. The man wasn't stupid. His first question about Nibelheim and Cloud's answer had, to Cloud's mind, given the whole thing away. Cloud's hope of having no distraction by going alone had turned out badly. Had any of the others been at Holden, Tseng may not have been able to ask the questions he had.

While he repeated what he'd said at the meeting, Cloud had debated telling Tseng everything or letting the Turk work with his assumptions. He decided Tseng guessed enough to return him to active duty and to leave things at that. He got the feeling Tseng wanted more from him, and actual explanation, but he wasn't going to say anything further. Technically, he hadn't even told Zack and the other Firsts – Kunsel had – and he just didn't know this Tseng enough. He wasn't sure he ever would. This time line had no life changing disaster to bring people together.

Cloud was half expecting the other Firsts to be waiting in the parking garage, and he was relieved when they pulled into a quiet garage. He left Tseng to sign the car back in and made his way to his room. On the ride up, Cloud tried to phrase his reasons for not telling the others and leaving without one of them with him – especially after his promise to Genesis. He supposed he could argue he hadn't actually promised Genesis, but it was thin. In fact, his reasoning was pretty thin.

Cloud rested his head against the back of the elevator – he'd run away again. He should have been looking for Kunsel. Even if he didn't know who had him, Cloud knew the slums and lower plates of Midgar. But then so did the Turks, and this timeline's Turks were more… sinister. But then, having your every moved leaked to the enemy didn't help. It really didn't help Cloud sort out his thoughts.

The ding of the elevator brought Cloud's head forward and he started to take a step. He stopped when the doors opened to reveal a very, very angry Genesis. Cloud didn't think he had ever seen anyone so angry. Without a word, he stepped into the elevator and glared down at Cloud. The doors closed and the elevator hovered at the floor.

"I'm-" started Cloud.

"Don't."

Genesis hit the number for the garage. Cloud frowned but said nothing. Cloud had thought the drive back from Holden was terrible, but this is worse. Genesis continued to keep his silence as they left the elevator and went to get a car.

"Where are we going?" asked Cloud stopping a couple of metres from the car.

"The slums," said Genesis opening the driver's door.

"The slums?"

Genesis paused before he slammed the door shut and came to stand in front of Cloud.

"Is there anyone you care about?" he asked.

Cloud was taken aback by the question.

"Of course."

"Who?" asked Genesis. "Because it can't be anyone you call a friend."

"What?"

"The annoying people that worry about you and care about you think you to be their friend, but you seem not to care at all about us," said Genesis.

"I do care about you," returned Cloud – all he did he'd done because he cared.

"Do you know how worried Zack was when he couldn't find you this morning?" asked Genesis. "And knowing you were heading toward Holden didn't lessen his worry – in fact, it made it worse because you know how he found you in Holden?"

"I remember," murmured Cloud.

"Oh, good," said Genesis. "So do you understand why he was worried?"

Cloud dropped his gaze.

"I had a reason."

"I know – you always have a reason," said Genesis.

Cloud looked up sharply.

"But did you ever consider telling or explaining to us _before_ you do something. We may not be able to help you, but we could at least support you."

Cloud truly hadn't thought of it that way. Genesis gave an exasperated sigh as Cloud mused over this new idea.

"Consider it next time," said Genesis turning back to the car. "Get in. The others are in the slums already – we're going to look for Kunsel and his team."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

This story didn't go the way I wanted… Real life issues affected it and delayed it.

**Bring the Rain 07**

Zack's grin was a mixture of relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry," said Cloud before Zack could say anything.

"Are you okay?" asked Zack. Cloud nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"You are too forgiving," muttered Genesis.

"Trust is a difficult thing," said Angeal.

"Not everyone keeps a grudge, Genesis," said Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry about everything," said Cloud. "I'll try to… be better at sharing things."

"Really, don't sweat it," said Zack instantly forgiving.

"Let's just find Kunsel before Zack wants a group hug," said Genesis.

Zack lit up at the thought but a round of frowns kept him quiet.

After a moment Cloud noticed the other Firsts were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"You know the slums fairly well," started Angeal. "We thought you could suggest places to look."

"Oh, um…" Cloud thought about the places AVALANCHE had holed up in while ShinRa hunted them.

"I don't think it will help much," he said.

"I doubt the slums have changed," said Sephiroth.

"No, it's just that Tseng said the rebels kept moving the hostages; that's why the Turks couldn't find them."

"Ah, yes – the mole," said Genesis. "He would have kept the Turks running around and kept his guys informed as well."

"The leader's name's Anton Tralia," supplied Cloud.

"You remembered?" asked Genesis and Cloud nodded. "Do you know him?"

Cloud shook his head but hastily added, "Tseng told me."

"That makes things trickier," mused Genesis referring back to rebels moving hostages.

"We could always do a grid search," suggested Sephiroth.

"If we split up we'll cover more ground," said Angeal. "Genesis with me, Zack with Cloud and Sephiroth can move easier by himself."

It was clear that Angeal was concerned for Cloud and didn't want him to be by himself but also didn't want to draw attention to this by only have him pair up with somebody. They all nodded agreement and set off in different directions. As none of them were trained as investigators and had no true investigation experience, there was no actual plan to follow. Be on the lookout for anything suspect and maybe they'll get lucky – it beat sitting at ShinRa doing nothing.

Zack knew about the slums, everyone did, and Aerith had spoken to him about her life and living in the slums, but actually walking in the streets and seeing up close the reality of it all was something else.

"This place is bleak," said Zack.

"No one lives in the slums because they want to," said Cloud. "It's like this train-"

"What?" asked Zack. "Train?"

Cloud shook his head and continued walking.

"I just… said something similar before," said Cloud after a moment. "In another time."

"I see," said Zack with understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about going back to Holden," said Cloud turning to look at Zack.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Zack.

"It's not okay," said Cloud. "I caused you worry and that's not something friends do."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts," insisted Cloud.

Zack suddenly stepped in front of Cloud.

"Stop beating yourself up about yourself."

Cloud frown as he run through the sentence in his mind.

"You are who you are," continued Zack. "You got a messed up past, just accept it. I got glimpses of who you could have been and that guy seemed cool but I'm friends with this you, with all your issues – friends accept the good and bad."

Cloud nodded in thought.

"Besides that other guy was way too eager to tell people stuff," added Zack with a smile. "If Tseng had asked you anything, you would have told him everything."

Cloud's smile fell away.

"You told him everything?"

"No," said Cloud quickly. "He guessed most of it. He's not stupid. I let some stuff slip and he put it together."

"Yeah, I saw the debriefing," said Zack.

"And at Holden," added Cloud. "I didn't give specifics and he didn't ask further."

"He did nothing?"

"He said my secret was safe and put me on active duty when we returned to ShinRa."

"Oh." Zack was unsure about Tseng knowing Cloud secret – or rather, knowing enough of it to work out the rest.

"I did think about it," said Cloud as they resumed walking.

"Telling Tseng everything?" clarified Zack.

Cloud nodded.

"The Tseng I know is… We aren't friends but we did work together for a common cause. I wondered if this Tseng could be like him."

They continued in silence for a bit.

"But I don't know – the things that happened, that created that cooperation…" Cloud shook his head. "I don't know if it can be recreated now, in this simpler timeline."

A young man in a hurry brushed past Cloud knocking him out of his musing. He turned back to say sorry just as the young man did the same, but neither said anything as they recognised the other. Cloud's hand shot out and grabbed the young man by the arm. At the same time, Cloud moved to block the downward coming knife and got hold of the young man's wrist. Zack's lazy backward glance turned into an alert stance when he saw Cloud holding onto a young man.

"What happening?" he asked as he scanned the area for threats but found none.

"He was in Holden," said Cloud.

"Where is Kunsel?" demanded Zack cutting to the chase.

"I dunno what you're talking about," said the young man easily.

"The SOLDIERs, where are they?" asked Zack as he pried the knife free.

"Dunno, maybe they went home."

"I saw you at Holden," said Cloud. "Answer the questions."

"You don't scare me," the young man sneered. "I saw your fear in Holden when it burned."

Cloud pulled back slightly but didn't let go. The young man turned his attention to Zack.

"SOLDIER is done and those weak guys are going to die. Their leader is going to see them killed one by one, and there's nothing he or you can do about it."

A small crowd had gathered around the three men while they spoke. But at the young man's words they started to mutter angrily among themselves.

"Okay, let's talk somewhere else," said Zack. He didn't want to create a scene and he wanted to inform the other Firsts.

"Take me somewhere else!" yelled the man. "Why? So you can get rid of me? Silence me before I tell the truth?"

"What truth?" asked Zack. "That you plan to kill innocent people?"

"ShinRa is not innocent. They take from us and give nothing back. Look where we live, look how we suffer."

"Killing people isn't going to help your cause," said Zack.

"We're killing SOLDIERs before they kill us," yelled the young man. "Before ShinRa kills us all!"

The crowd was getting worked up and some looked ready to fight.

"No one is killing anyone," said Zack firmly.

Before things could get any further a crackle of electricity sounded from behind the crowd. People stilled immediately and a couple even slunk off. Turks actually made people disappear. Zack was pleased to see Reno and Rude come through the crowd. He didn't want to fight innocent bystanders.

"What's all this excitement?" drawled Reno. "A street fight and nobody thought to call me?"

People looked uneasy before the crowd starting breaking up.

"And you," said Reno pointing his Electromag at Zack and Cloud. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud noticed a couple of people had looked back when Reno started speaking and had looked almost relieved to see the Turk wasn't talking to them.

"We're looking for Kunsel and his team," said Zack.

"I know, but this," said Reno with a lazy sweep of his hand, "is Turk territory."

"I suppose but…" started Zack but stopped when Reno suddenly step toward the young man in Cloud's grip and looked at him closely.

The young man shifted uncomfortably under the Turk's scrutiny.

"I've seen you around recently," said Reno.

"I live in this area."

"Maybe. But I've seen you a fair amount these last few days…"

A different kind of discomfort appeared on the young man's face.

"Rude, where did we have coffee this morning?" asked Reno without taking his eyes off the young man.

"Kohee," said Rude.

A sheen of bravado graced the young man's face.

"So? We both drink coffee at the same place," he said.

Reno's hand shot out but Cloud's was faster. He caught the Turk by the wrist. For the first time since Reno laid eyes on the young man, he broke off to glare at Cloud.

"Don't kill him," said Cloud.

Reno stilled and his glare intensified, but Cloud matched it. The young man glanced between the two wondering if his life was about to come to an abrupt end.

"Looks like the SOLDIER cares about you," mocked Reno still locking eyes with Cloud.

"Guys?" Zack wasn't sure but he thought he saw something pass between the Turk and SOLDIER.

"Just taking him for some coffee," said Reno with mild amusement, glare gone as if it had never been.

Cloud let go of Reno's hand and pushed the young man forward. Reno took hold of his collar and made him walk in front of him and Rude. As Cloud and Zack made to follow, Reno shot a curious glance at Cloud.

"What was that?" asked Zack.

"I know how Reno works," said Cloud. "He doesn't make idle threat and will do what is necessary, but he does like to play up his threat level."

"So when you said don't kill him, you made it seem like Reno is…?"

"Not above killing someone who's uncooperative."

"Oh," said Zack as he watched Reno march the young man in the direction of the coffee shop in silence. "He doesn't appear to be taking advantage of it."

"Reno has his own way of working," shrugged Cloud.

Zack didn't say anything further. He wondered what it must be like to know so much about a person you had technically never met. How much did Cloud pretend not to know so to avoid awkwardness? He pulled his PHS out to message the others.

"Where's Rude?" asked Zack as he look up from messaging Angeal.

Cloud looked round but could see the Turk. He had just melted away while they were talking. Years of working together had given Rude and Reno a keen understanding of how the other worked and how to proceed in a developing situation without actually saying anything.

They arrived at a rather well maintained area of the slums. There were some shops and a couple of diners as well as the coffee shack 'Kohee' leaning against a laundromat. There was also a boarded up warehouse. Reno stopped on a corner and started watching the people on the street, the young man still held by his collar.

"Now what?" asked Zack.

"We wait," said Reno. "He'll tell us eventually."

"I'm not telling you anything," glared the young man.

Reno gave him a knowing smile before he resumed his people watching.

Zack glanced at Cloud for answers but Cloud shrugged. He didn't know what was happening, and didn't have a reasonable guess either. Even as they settled to wait Angeal and Genesis joined them.

"Who's this?" asked Genesis looking down his nose at the young man.

Reno turned the young man to face him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The young man had four Firsts and a Turk looking at him expectantly.

"Kana."

"Is he part of the rebel group?" asked Angeal.

"I imagine so," said Reno turning back to the street.

"Yes, he is," said Zack after shooting Reno a look.

"He was at Holden," added Cloud.

"Are Kunsel and his team somewhere around here?" asked Angeal as he and Genesis took in the street.

"Reno seems to think so," said Zack. "Or rather, Reno's seen Kana around here."

"Does anyone know what is going here?" asked Genesis.

"Wings of light and dark spread afar," said Kana suddenly. "You'll never know what going on here."

"Loveless, prologue," said Genesis turning his full attention on Kana.

"You know the poem?" asked Kana. "Can you see its message?"

"What do you see?" asked Genesis. "What is her gift to you?"

"Freedom," said Kana. He seemed to gain new confidence. "Freedom from ShinRa – our salvation and ShinRa's eternal slumber."

The exchange stilled but Genesis seemed annoyed that his Loveless was being distorted in such a way.

"Where's Sephiroth?" asked Genesis, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure," said Zack. "I messaged him and he said he was on his way."

Genesis opened his mouth to say something but shut it after a glance at Kana. Zack shot an amused look at Cloud – at least they were saved from a Loveless discussion while they waited. They settled to wait with only Reno looking like he was enjoying the quiet moment. They waited a good 15 minutes before Rude arrived with Sephiorth in tow.

"Where have you been?" demanded Genesis.

"I happened across Rude on my way here and decided to help him out," said Sephiroth.

There was a moment where they all tried to imagine how that conversation had gone down before turning to the task at hand.

"So?" asked Reno.

"The laundromat," said Rude.

Kana shot a quick look in Rude's direction.

"I told you you would tell us," smiled Reno. "Obviously there's a back door – only one?"

Rude nodded,

"Single door."

"I'll take the front with Mr Poetry Kana here," said Reno pulling his electromag free. "Who's with me? Or would you prefer some action at the backdoor?"

Unfazed by Reno's joke, Sephiroth opted to accompany Rude. As did the others with Angeal choosing to cover the front in case someone tried to run for it.

"Let me know when you're in position," said Reno.

Rude gave a nod and started to turn but stopped to look at the SOLDIERs.

"This way," he said and continued to leave.

Without a word the SOLDIERs followed Rude. The inside of the laundromat was hot, noisy and smelt of cheap laundry liquid soap. A fine layer of soapy starch covered most of the surfaces, and it was also empty.

"Where are the staff?" asked Zack looking as they spread out to look around.

It didn't take long to discover that the back section of the laundromat, while operating, was unmanned. There were no SOLDIER prisoners either. Making their way to the front desk they found Reno reading something on his PHS while Angeal watched over Kana and another young man. The young man wore an off white shirt with the laundromat's name on the left side.

"And who's this?" asked Genesis.

"Larry," answered Angeal. "They both claim to know nothing missing SOLDIERs."

"There's no one in the back," said Zack. "Not even staff."

"Maybe they're not here anymore," suggested Cloud.

"One set of tire tracks," said Rude. "They're here."

"Unless they're in those washing machines, there's no one in there," said Zack.

They fell into an awkward silence – Rude had taken up position by the front door while Reno continued on his PHS. Sephiroth watched the Turk with interest, tuning out Genesis's complaining. He didn't know much about the Turk but he did know he was effective and efficient. Whatever had his attention, it had it for good reason.

With a dramatic snap, Reno closed his PHS.

"Upstairs," he announced.

"There's nothing upstairs," said Kana.

"Now I know there is an upstairs," said Reno. "I did mention you would tell me everything."

"How do you know that?" asked Genesis referring to the comment about an upstairs.

"Recent renovations include the installation of a bulk handling crane. Now why would a ground level laundromat need one of those?" asked Reno giving Kana an enquiring look.

Kana glared at Reno but didn't say anything.

"Obviously to lift weighty things into the new roof space," continued Reno.

"Larry," said Reno to the youngster. "You just work here, right? You're not involved in kidnapping, are you?"

Larry looked between Reno and Kana, but decided to go with Reno.

"I haven't been upstairs, but there is a trap door in the back corner. The bulk handling crane comes out there. I really didn't know what was up there - I thought it was drugs."

"Where are the rest of the staff?" asked Sephiroth as Angeal, Zack and Cloud headed for the back.

"Everyone was told to go home this morning," said Larry. "I don't know why."

"Fewer witnesses to give away their location before the killing starts," said Genesis.

"Killing? I thought you were talking about kidnapping?" said Larry.

"Stop fretting," said Reno. "You've been very helpful."

"I'll make the call and get the car," said Rude going for the front door.

"Do that," said Reno before turning to the two SHOLDIERs. "Have either of you ever taken part in an interrogation?"

XxX

The hatch was easy to find. It was at the back of the laundromat above a large washing machine. Zack leapt on to the washing machine and pushed the cover open. He knew they had found Kunsel and his team by the smell of sweat and urine that came wafting down from the open space. With ease he levered himself into the space.

It was dark and hot but Zack could make out the shapes of bound men.

"They're here," he called down to Cloud and Angeal. "I'm going to lower them down."

It was a slow process. Zack passed Kunsel and his team to Angeal, who was standing on the washing machine, and he lowered them to Cloud. It wasn't hard work but Cloud found himself to be little out of breath by the time they were done. It wasn't unexpected as the doctor had told him he wouldn't be up to his old self for a few days, but it made him understand why Genesis had been so angry with him. It also made him feel bad over what he'd put Zack and the others through when he left without telling them anything.

"I'll go with Kunsel to the hospital," he said while the unconscious men were loaded into ambulances.

"You sure?" asked Zack failing to hide his surprise. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," assured Cloud. "I just what to go with Kunsel."

"Okay," said Zack clearly concerned.

"I-I'm a little tired," confessed Cloud. "The doctor mentioned it, it's normal. After mako suppressants."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," said Zack.

He watched Cloud climb into the ambulance with Kunsel. Now that he was looking for it, Cloud did look a little worn out. The past few days must have been a real drain on Cloud's mental and physical stamina. Even a SOLDEIR could only stand so much before they needed to take a break. But he couldn't help being a little relieved as well. Cloud had actually told him something about how he was feeling. He might have to tease him about it later, but first he had questions for rebels.

XxX

Kunsel felt drugged. It brought back memories of his time in captivity with Cloud. Not a time he particularly wanted to remember. He realised that he was more awake than he had been in days. One of two things had happened – one, their captors had forgotten to dose them or two, they're been found. The background noises led him to believe number two. He also realised he wasn't alone in the room. He knew straight off it wasn't Zack – way to quiet. That left Cloud.

His suspicions were confirmed when he cracked an eye and saw Cloud sitting staring out the window, chin in his palm. Obviously lost in thought as he watched the happenings below. Kunsel watched him for a few minutes. He wasn't the Cloud he last saw, the completed relaxed eager to please guy was gone. He recognised the Cloud that sat in the chair but he wasn't quite the same tense, weary Cloud he called his friend. His brow still held a frown but his shoulders were relaxed. Something had changed recently and it wasn't a reaction to mako suppressants.

"H-"

Kunsel's casual attempt at a greeting was cut short by a dry throat, but it was enough to pull Cloud from the window.

Without asking he poured Kunsel a glass of water and handed it over. He pulled the chair over to Kunsel's bed side while he drank the water.

"Hey," he tried again.

"Hey," said Cloud. "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged," said Kunsel, "but it's passing. What about yourself?"

Cloud nodded.

"Glad to be next to the bed for a change."

Kunsel cracked a smile.

"Where's Zack?"

"He's with the Turks – he wants to quote grill the suspects," said Cloud. "Tseng just ignored him, but he went along anyway."

"I don't know how Aerith puts up with him," muttered Kunsel.

"Maybe the same way we do?" suggested Cloud.

Kunsel got the impression Cloud wanted to talk to him without interference from the others. There was something in his body language – he wanted to do it but didn't at the same time. They drifted into silence while Kunsel waited on Cloud.

"I'm sorry," said Cloud after a while.

"For what?" asked Kunsel.

"I took so long to remember Tralia," explained Cloud.

"Tralia?" asked Kunsel. "The rebel leader?"

Cloud nodded.

"It's okay-"

"And that I said you were the rebel leader," interrupted Cloud.

"Huh?"

"After the mission at the diner, I said you were the rebel leader," said Cloud. "But I didn't mean you – I just couldn't remember who you were but I had your face in my head."

"Do you remember me now?" asked Kunsel.

"Yes, I remember everything else now," said Cloud.

"Everything else? What did you forget?"

"I didn't really forget anything. I more… didn't know which timeline I was in – I just got really confused."

"But you're okay now?" asked Kunsel.

Cloud nodded.

"Then that's cool."

Cloud looked like he expected something more or perhaps different.

"Did Zack put you up to this… confession?" asked Kunsel.

"No," said Cloud. "I'm talking to you to show you you're my friend and I care about what happens to you."

"I understand and I get it," assured Kunsel.

Cloud relaxed a little in his chair. Kunsel wondered who had told him to speak out more. It had obviously been taxing for Cloud to express so much in such a short space.

They lapsed into silence. Kunsel letting the last of the dopey feeling leave him.

"Actually," said Cloud after a while, "it was Genesis."

Kunsel knew he wasn't up to his usual standard when he couldn't place Cloud's comment.

"He got angry with me," continued Cloud. "He said friends don't cause worry for their friends."

"What did you do?" asked Kunsel.

"I went to Holden with Tseng," said Cloud. "After I promised I won't do anything by myself."

"Did you go back to try and remember?" Cloud nodded. "And did you?" Cloud nodded again.

"But Tseng also figured out my… situation," added Cloud.

"He was going to do that anyway," said Kunsel. "The clues were all over Hojo's stuff. Did you tell the others?"

"I told Zack, I'll tell the others later," said Cloud.

"Tell the others what later?" asked Zack from the doorway.

"About Tseng," said Cloud as Zack walked into the room.

Zack nodded understanding before turning to study Kunsel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. This is nothing compared to mako poisoning," joked Kunsel.

"Don't joke about that – it still gives me nightmares." Zack's tone was light but there was an undercurrent of truth.

"Where're the others?" asked Kunsel looking to change the subject.

"They're in a meeting with Lazard and Tseng," said Zack. "Apparently, the duties of Turks and SOLDIERs have become too blurred for Lazard and he wants to clarify them again."

"What about Tralia?" asked Cloud.

"Now, there's a story," said Zack. "So some years ago, Holden was cleared out because of a hazardous mako leak. Tralia got it into his head that that was a lie and ShinRa wanted the land for something else."

"Entirely possible," interjected Kunsel.

"Tseng denied it though," said Zack.

"Of course," said Kunsel.

"Anyway," continued Zack, "Tralia's plan was to force ShinRa to return the land they had taken back to the people and have the people govern themselves. Or something like that, he got a bit repetitive after a while."

"So he spent years working himself into a position that offered enough influence but where no one would notice him?" asked Kunsel.

"Exactly, he could also slowly gather his followers and launch his attack when they were ready. It was a long term plan."

"But how could he be logged onto his work station and be in Holden at the same time?" asked Cloud.

"Oh, that's the best bit – not only did he find followers, he found someone as committed as him and they surgically swapped their thumbs," explained Zack. "His partner in crime, Danalas, had his own ID thumb print for work and Tralia's ID thumb print. He would scan both his thumbs and two people would be logged in."

"That's dedication. But why didn't they kill Cloud at Holden?" asked Kunsel.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"They could have easily done it, you were so out of it when we found you," said Kunsel.

\- _blood was seeping through his fingers. The bleeding just wouldn't stop. Something touched his head, he looked up into the barrel of a gun. A young man stood holding the gun_ – Kana – _"Don't kill him, he's our witness." The gun was lowered and the young man walked away. Burton coughed and he turned his attention back to stopping the bleeding. It was so red, so red, red…_ -

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up to see both Kunsel and Zack studying him.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Tralia and Danalas had to change their plan when Cloud didn't remember them. They had to find another way to get SOLDIER hostages so they staged the meet in the diner," continued Zack. "That didn't work either because- of reasons."

"I told him," said Cloud.

"Oh, okay," said Zack with a glance at Kunsel who nodded for him to continue. "That didn't work either because Cloud said you were the rebel leader so once again they had to change their plans – this time only delaying the executions. They needed ShinRa to take action against them for the plan to work but Cloud kept stuffing it up by being confused."

"Thank you," deadpanned Cloud.

"Well, I'm glad," said Kunsel. "And I'm kinda hungry as well."

"You got the all clear to eat?" asked Zack noticing a lack of food tray.

Kunsel and Cloud shared a look.

"Perhaps we should let the doctor know I'm awake."

"You didn't call the doctor?" said Zack.

Both Kunsel and Cloud shook their heads.

"He could have discharged you and we could be having this conversation somewhere nicer," said Zack. "I'm going to find him."

"I hope he doesn't think the cafeteria downstairs is 'somewhere nicer'," said Kunsel after Zack had gone.

Cloud glanced at Kunsel wondering the same before giving him a small smile.

XxX

"So… A new mission tomorrow," said Zack a little too casually.

"Yes," said Cloud. "Everything's ready to go."

"Ah, good, good."

They were making their way to Aerth's place for dinner. It had been a couple of weeks since the rebel incident and with Tralia and his men in prison, ShinRa had quickly returned to business as usual.

"I'm fine," added Cloud. He knew Zack wanted to ask.

"It's just you've been a little subdued since you got the assignment," said Zack.

They walked in silence for a while.

"I'm-" started Cloud.

Zack could see Cloud searching for the right word.

"Apprehensive."

"Do you want to go back?" asked Zack.

"What?" asked Cloud looking confused.

"To your room – do you want to go back to your room?" clarified Zack.

"We've got dinner plans with Aerith," said Cloud waving his hand in the general direction of Aerith's house.

"Forget about that and just answer the question," said Zack not unkindly.

Cloud thought for a bit before shaking his head.

"No," he said. "I want to have dinner with Aerith."

Zack almost made a joke about Aerith being his girlfriend not Cloud's but he had learned over the last while that something he and the other thought to be harmless often caused Cloud pain.

"I am apprehensive about tomorrow." It was almost as if Cloud had vocalised his inner thoughts.

"Check this," said Zack pulling free his PHS and hold it in front of Cloud.

"Your PHS?"

"Yeah, I use it for calls but if I'm not in a chatty mood, I use it for messages," said Zack.

Cloud nodded waiting for Zack to make his point.

"Day or night," continued Zack. "I answer all my messages."

"Okay, I get it," sighed Cloud. "I can message you."

"Seriously though – anything, anytime."

"Thanks," said Cloud with a genuine smile.

Zack returned the smile,

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

END


End file.
